Desventuras
by Brinella
Summary: Sasuke lleva una vida completamente normal, si es que tener una suerte de mil demonios podía considerarse normal. ¿Y qué podría ser peor que tropezarse con un cadáver en mitad de la noche? Pues que ese mismo cadáver te convezca para buscar a su asesino. AU. NaruSasu.
1. Tropiezo desafortunado

_**Disclaimer: **Tanto la historia de Naruto como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_AVISO: Este fic contiene relaciones chico-chico, si no te gusta, no leas._

_Muerte de un personaje en el primer capítulo, palabras groseras y bastante cursilería en próximos caps. Si después de esto quieres seguir leyendo, es tu propia responsabilidad._

* * *

**Desventuras**

"_**Tropiezo desafortunado"**_

La mañana le da un frío abrazo a Sasuke Uchiha. Con pereza, va desperezándose lentamente, y no puede evitar dar un bote al abrir los ojos y ver delante suya el jodido gato de su hermano. Se sienta y descubre sin sorpresa que otra vez ha acabado tirado en el suelo de su habitación, por las muchas vueltas que da durmiendo. Lanza una patada al gato, que este esquiva con facilidad, poniéndose al lado del marco de la puerta y maullando en busca de atención.

Sasuke suspira. Ese estúpido de Itachi se debe haber olvidado -otra vez- de darle la comida al gato. No debería haberlo traído a casa si no iba a cuidarlo como es debido. Se frota el cuello mientras se levanta, con los huesos entumecidos por haber pasado la noche en el duro suelo. Un comienzo perfecto para un día perfecto.

Bostezando, se dirige a la cocina de la no tan pequeña casa donde vivían él y su hermano mayor y abre la nevera para sacar un bote de leche. Pone un poco en el pequeño plato del gato y otra en un bol para él. Saca una caja de cereales de la despensa y se pone a desayunar tranquilamente. Aún eran las siete de la mañana, tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ir al instituto.

Cuando acabó con el desayuno, se dio una ducha rápida en el cuarto de baño que, afortunadamente, no tenía que compartir con su hermano, dado que la casa tenía varios y ese era exclusivamente suyo. Al salir de la ducha se cepilló los dientes concienzudamente y secó el pelo con cuidado. El baño estaba comunicado con su cuarto, así que entró, cogió la ropa que el día anterior había preparado y se la puso.

Ahora ya estaba completamente despierto, y aún quedaba bastante tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases. Aburrido, decidió que daría un paseo antes de ir a la academia. Cogió sus llaves y su mochila y se la puso al hombro. Abrió la puerta de salida, empujando con el pie al gato para que no saliera, y cruzó el pequeño jardín.

Mientras caminaba por la acera, no pudo evitar preguntarse si toda su vida sería así, una constante monotonía sin sentido, con algunas sorpresas causadas por su mala suerte. Igual que le iba a suceder justo ahora. Como estaba un poco despistado, no se dio cuenta del coche que venía a toda velocidad, y al haber llovido durante toda la noche, y teniendo Sasuke tan mala suerte, no pudo impedirse lo que sucedió. El coche pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, y al estar él al lado de un enorme charco, terminó totalmente empapado.

Sasuke dio un respingo y se miró la ropa sorprendido. _"Oh, mierda"_, pensó. Miró la hora en su reloj, y rezando por que le diera el tiempo suficiente, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Llegó jadeando a la puerta, la abrió con la llave y entró dentro de la casa casi derrapando. Oyó un maullido cuando subía de tres en tres los escalones hasta llegar a su cuarto, que estaba en el segundo piso. Se quitó la ropa, dejándola tirada por el suelo de la habitación y sacó de su armario lo primero que encontró y se lo puso. Menos mal que todo lo que se pusiera le sentaba bien y no tenía que preocuparse mucho por eso. Además, al ser su armario básicamente la combinación de azules, blancos y negros, prácticamente la ropa se combinaba sola.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, saltando los últimos escalones y salió de la casa, luego de haber cerrado la puerta. Sólo había avanzado unos pasos cuando vio a Riu, que así se llamaba ese estúpido gato negro, al otro lado de la acera. Se detuvo unos instantes, considerando la posibilidad de dejarlo allí y salir pitando hacia la escuela, pero al final corrió hacia él con la intención de llevarlo a casa. Suspiró frustrado al constatar que, como suponía, ese incordio de gato salía corriendo cada vez que él se acercaba, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros cada vez que hacía eso, esperando que él continuara con ese juego tan divertido. Sasuke rechinó los dientes con impaciencia.

—Mierda, condenado gato, cuando lo coja juro que me lo llevo a castrar —maldijo en voz baja.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Sasuke cogió su bentô e hizo como si sacara algo de él. Viendo que había conseguido atraer la atención de Riu, puso cara de satisfacción mientras comía su comida imaginaria. La gente que pasaba por allí se le quedaba mirando un poco raro, pero a él no le importaba.

— ¿Quieres un poco Riu? —preguntó, agachado, con el brazo extendido y la mano haciendo que sostenía algo.

El gato maulló y fue hacia él. Olisqueó la mano y miró a Sasuke un poco confundido al no encontrar el olor de la esperada comida, y el chico aprovechó para atraparlo agarrándolo con los brazos. Riu se agitó un poco y se revolvió, pero sin llegar a arañar a Sasuke. Este se dispuso a dejarlo en la casa, pero al levantarse divisó un pequeño trozo de papel en la acera. Con los ojos como platos, no podía creer en su buena suerte. ¡Era un jodido billete de 10000 yenes! Lo cogió con prisa y admiró la imagen del político Fukuzawa.* Abrazó al gato, puesto que si no fuera por él no habría encontrado el dinero, y mucho más contento lo dejó suavemente en el salón de su casa, después de darle una loncha de salmón ahumado, y volvió a salir corriendo hacia el instituto.

Al llegar comprobó sorprendido que no era tan tarde como él creía y entró en su aula con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en la cara. Se dejó caer en su sitio y no hizo ningún caso a sus compañeros, que conversaban entre ellos sobre el pasado fin de semana.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la voz de uno de sus compañeros, Suigetsu, que se sentaba detrás de él.

— ¡Juugo! ¡Mira esto, no te lo vas a creer!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suavemente, con su sosegada voz.

—Fíjate bien, ¿lo ves? ¡Sasuke está feliz! ¡Está sonriendo!

Sasuke bufó mientras Juugo reía plácidamente. Pero aún así no quitó la sonrisa de su cara.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Me he encontrado un billete de diez mil yenes por la calle, es normal que esté contento.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tú Has Encontrado Un Billete De Diez Mil Yenes Cuando Venías Para Aquí? ¿Tú teniendo buena suerte? —se lanzó a los brazos de Juugo dramáticamente—. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Sálvame Juugo!

Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando como su amigo se burlaba de él abiertamente, y se dio la vuelta ignorándolo. Cogió el libro de historia de su mochila y lo puso en la mesa, preparado para cuando llegara el profesor Iruka. Justo cuando Suigetsu empezaba su acostumbrada perorata sobre lo amargado que era Sasuke y sobre lo necesitado que estaba de un buen polvo, entró el maestro a la clase. E inmediatamente todos los chicos callaron, por el respeto que le tenían al profesor.

— ¡Déjame verlo! ¡Déjame verlo!

—Cállate de una vez Suigetsu —pidió con voz cansada Sasuke.

El chico con el pelo blanco y los ojos lilas llevaba dándole la tabarra durante toda la hora de la comida para que le enseñara el billete, y él no le dejaba por pura cabezonería. Simplemente por que Suigetsu parecía muy entusiasmado y, aunque no lo hiciera conscientemente, Sasuke tenía cierta tendencia a hacer frustrar a los demás sólo por que sí. Sencillamente era un rasgo de su personalidad, no lo podía evitar. Aunque al final los ruegos de Suigetsu lo hicieron claudicar.

— ¡Oooh! —cogió el billete casi con adoración—. ¡Es el afamado billete de diez mil yenes! ¡El billete que ha conseguido cambiar la suerte de nuestro Sasuke-kun!

—No me llames así.

— ¡Rápido Juugo, postrémonos ante este símbolo de actuación divina! —siguió sin hacerle caso—. ¡Hagamos un altar de flores para est…!

—Deja de hacer el imbécil, estúpido —le gritó una chica pelirroja, después de callarlo con un puñetazo.

—Tan femenina como siempre Karin —se mofó el otro, sobándose la mejilla enrojecida.

—Que te den engendro.

—Lo mismo te digo dulzura.

—Callaos los dos, me dais dolor de cabeza —exigió Sasuke, preguntándose mentalmente por qué los soportaba—. Y devuélveme el dinero, Suigetsu.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que oiría esa frase salir de tus labios tan pronto Sasuke-kun —dijo Karin—. Siempre pensé que la oiría cuando este bastardo se enganchara a las drogas y ya no pudiera devolverte el dinero.

— ¡Pero que dices! Aquí la única que va a acabar como una drogadicta vas a ser tú. Y además de trabajar para un proxeneta, aunque no creo que nadie quisiera requerir tus servicios a menos que estuviera muy desesperado.

— ¡Hijo de p…!

La chica se lanzó contra el otro, persiguiéndolo a través del patio del instituto, donde ahora se encontraban. Sasuke se metió el billete en el bolsillo y se recostó en el césped, disfrutando del silencio que ahora lo rodeaba. A su lado, Juugo hizo lo mismo, imitándolo. Pensó en lo que se compraría con el dinero. Tenía un poco ahorrado, y gracias a lo que había encontrado iba a poder comprase una Xbox, como llevaba deseándolo desde hace un tiempo.

—Creo que será mejor que volvamos al edificio, el profesor Ebisu es muy severo con aquellos que llegan tarde —anunció Juugo al cabo de un rato, poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y no vislumbró la figura de sus otros dos compañeros. Encogiéndose de hombros, no le dio importancia y siguió al chico del pelo y ojos naranjas adentro del instituto. Si ellos llegaban tarde, culpa suya, él no los iba a esperar.

.

.

— ¡Si seréis cabrones! —le gritó Suigetsu a la hora de la salida—. ¡Nos podríais haber avisado!

—Yo os veía bastante entretenidos —le susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los dos se sonrojaron de vergüenza, pero no se dejaron intimidar.

— ¡Cállate! Por tu culpa tuvimos que esperar en el pasillo durante una hora, hasta que la clase de Ebisu-sensei acabara.

— ¡Ah! ¿Ahora es sólo culpa mía?

Suigetsu le lanzó una mirada amenazante que no funcionó. Para desquitarse empujó a un chico de primero que se encontraba cerca de él.

— ¡Quítate de en medio renacuajo! ¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? —soltó con una carcajada.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco ante esta acción. No es que le cayera mal Suigetsu, pero odiaba cuando se ponía en plan bravucón sin venir a cuento.

— Nos vemos mañana, me voy a casa.

— Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun —se despidió la chica.

Los chicos se limitaron a hacer un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. Sabían que no le gustaba que lo acompañaran en el camino a su casa, que prefería estar sólo mientras caminaba.

Vagó por las calles tranquilamente, sin prisa, mirando a la gente pasar. Dirigió su vista al cielo, y contempló una solitaria nube con una extraña forma en espiral. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaba enfrente del portal de su casa. Entró al jardín y sacó las llaves de su mochila. Abrió la puerta y un maullido lo recibió. Acarició distraídamente la cabeza del minino mientras leía una pequeña nota que se encontraba en la mesita del recibidor.

_Querido hermanito pequeño:_

_Te escribo esta nota para avisarte de que no pasaré esta noche en casa. Los exámenes parciales empiezan mañana, y voy a quedarme en casa de Deidara estudiando con él y Kisame. No me esperes despierto._

_Itachi_

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Como si le importara lo que hiciera su hermano mayor. Por él como si se iba a Taiwán a pasar las vacaciones. Mientras no le afectase directamente, le traía sin cuidado, podía apañárselas solo perfectamente.

Le puso la comida a Riu y se preparó un sándwich para merendar. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele, viendo el episodio grabado de Dexter del día anterior. Como amaba su televisión. Podría incendiarse la casa, pero a Sasuke le daría igual siempre y cuando lo le pasase nada malo a la tele, no lo soportaría.

Cuando acabó el capítulo, se desperezó y recogió el plato con las migas del bocadillo que había dejado en la mesita del salón. Lo llevó a la cocina y lo dejó en el fregadero, pensando en fregarlo junto con los de la cena. Estaba acariciando al gato cuando recordó los diez mil yenes que llevaba en el bolsillo. Con una exclamación contenida, subió apresuradamente a su cuarto y agarró el libro de _Taketori monogatari_,* donde había escondido sus ahorros.

Juntó todo el dinero y suspiró de satisfacción al comprobar que tenía suficiente y hasta le sobraba. Cogió una chaqueta del perchero y salió a la calle, donde ya se dejaba asomar la noche, al ser invierno y ponerse el sol antes. Camino hacia el centro, dirigiéndose hacia una conocida tienda de videojuegos y entró, haciendo sonar unas campanillas situadas encima de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le preguntó nada más entrar una chica bastante guapa, jugando con su cabello castaño y sonriéndole.

—Sí, me gustaría comprar una Xbox —le indicó Sasuke sin corresponder a su sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! Muy bien, sígame hasta el mostrador, yo se la traeré.

Sasuke asintió en señal de que había comprendido y la esperó delante de la mesa. Sólo el ruido que hacia su pie al encontrarse una y otra vez contra el suelo delataba su impaciencia.

— ¡Aquí está! —exclamó la chica saliendo del pequeño almacén de la tienda—. ¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo? —le preguntó, al saber lo próximas que estaban las Navidades.

—No, gracias. Aquí tiene el dinero —Sasuke sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad al oír lo último, pues se había olvidado por completo de que tenía que comprarle un regalo a Itachi, y tal vez incluso a los estúpidos de sus amigo, pero lo ignoró al sentir en sus brazos la tan ansiado consola. Además, todavía le quedaba algo, no es que fuera mucho, pero lo que cuenta es la intención ¿no?

Sintiéndose como en las nubes, Sasuke no podía esperar a llegar a casa y probar la consola con los juegos que se había comprado de antemano. Y por ese motivo tomó un atajo por el parque, que a esas alturas de la noche se le antojaba un poco siniestro. Dio un respingo cuando las farolas se apagaron de repente, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad, aunque no se dejó amedrentar. Caminó con un poco más de prisa, agarrando con fuerza la bolsa de la Xbox, y se tensó todavía más al oír el graznido de los cuervos muy cerca de él. Parecía que todos se había compinchado para aterrorizarle. Pues lo llevaban claro, él no era un cobarde.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón con la mano que no agarraba la bolsa de la consola, y lo encendió. Tan concentrado iba, y estando tan oscura la noche, que no se dio cuenta del bulto que tenía delante de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tropezó y cayó al suelo con fuerza, golpeándose la barbilla contra el suelo del parque. La bolsa salió despedida un par de metros, y el móvil cayó a unos palmos de distancia.

Se puso de rodillas, jadeando por el golpe, y lo cogió, todavía arrodillado. Apuntó la luz del móvil hacia la cosa que lo había hecho tropezar y se paralizó de la impresión al ver unos grandes ojos azules abiertos en señal de sorpresa, vacíos y sin vida. Sintió el sabor de la bilis en su boca al ver el hilillo de sangre que le recorría el rostro y se perdía en su cuello, proveniente de un agujero de bala que tenía en la frente. Sus cabellos rubios se movían al son de la brisa, dándole una apariencia irreal al cuadro que Sasuke presenciaba.

Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo un acceso de náusea, y se apoyó en un árbol, jadeando, esta vez no por el porrazo. Haciendo una mueca, vomitó hasta el último alimento que había comido hoy detrás de un arbusto, y se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta. Respiró hondamente para calmarse, y cogió el móvil que se le había vuelto a caer con la intención de llamar a la policía. Maldijo sus dedos temblorosos que le impedían marcar como es debido, y le dio la espalda al cuerpo inerte mientras se ponía el teléfono al oído.

—Policía de Konoha, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

Sasuke iba a contestar, pero su cuerpo se entumeció por completo al sentir una mano en su hombro. Se giró lentamente, esperando ver un asesino apuntándole con una pistola, pero sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas a ver la cara del chico muerto a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su corazón casi salió de su pecho y empezó a ver estrellitas en su camino al suelo. El móvil salió volando, hasta caer cerca de donde estaba anteriormente el rubio, que ahora se encontraba mirando con expresión de fastidio al muchacho desmayado en el suelo. El-anteriormente-inerte-cadáver se limpió la sangre del rostro con la camiseta, y murmuró:

—Lo que me faltaba.

_Continuará…_

* * *

*_Fukuzawa, escritor y filósofo político, fue el primer traductor oficial inglés-japonés. Sus ideas tuvieron gran influencia durante la Era Meiji._

_*Cuento del cortador de bambú, un relato típico japonés._

_¡Hola a todos los que habéis leído hasta el final! Bueno, qué ¿merezco algún review? ¿No? ¿Sí? Si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva ayudaréis muchísimo._


	2. La vida da muchas vueltas

_**Disclaimer:** Tanto la historia como los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_AVISO: Este fic contiene relaciones chico-chic… ¿De verdad hace falta avisar a estas alturas?_

_Muerte de un personaje (o más, quien sabe), mucho Ooc, groserías varias y puede que en algún momento un poco cursi. Si quieres seguir leyendo, es tu propia responsabilidad._

* * *

**Desventuras**

"_**La vida da muchas vueltas"**_

Sasuke se dio la vuelta en la cama, medio dormido, buscando una mejor posición para ponerse cómodo. Seguramente tendría que levantarse pronto para ir al instituto, pero mientras no sonase el despertador, pensaba aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiese estar en la cama. Se sentía cómodo y calentito, y tenía planeado disfrutar de la sensación.

—Oye, ¿estás despierto?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Y entonces se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al chico rubio con una gorra de béisbol que se encontraba sentado en una silla delante se su cama. El otro dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Te estarás preguntando cómo has llegado aquí, ¿no? —esperó a que el otro le contestara, pero parecía haberse quedado paralizado—. Bueno, después de que te desmayaras miré tu cartera y cogí tu carnet de identidad para saber donde vivías —miró a su alrededor—. Creo que esta es tu habitación, ¿no, Sasuke?

El nombrado parpadeó y asintió lentamente, aturdido. Se miró las manos, aferradas a las sábanas, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que parecían estar temblando. Después miró al chico, que le sonreía nervioso, y un recuerdo se agitó en su mente. Él… ¿él no había ido a comprar la Xbox? Y luego… luego tomó un atajo por el parque. Sí. Entornó los ojos intentando acordarse… las farolas se apagaron y entonces…

— ¡Ahhh! —de un brinco se puso de pie en la cama—. ¡Tú eres…! ¡Tú eres…! —lo señaló con el brazo totalmente extendido.

—Naruto.

— ¡Sí! ¡Digo no! ¡Eres el chico muerto con el que me tropecé! —se quedó tieso ante sus propias palabras—. Muerto… Tú… ¿m-me has gastado una broma?

—Oye, oye, no es lo que piensas, te lo juro —declaró al ver la furia que se estaba desplegando ante él—. Verás, en realidad sí que estoy mu… —No pudo decir nada más, puesto que Sasuke se había lanzado contra él, furioso. Rodaron por el suelo del cuarto, dando puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro. Entonces Naruto chocó contra la pared, y la gorra se le cayó.

Mucho tiempo después, Sasuke apenas podría recordar ese momento, únicamente el vértigo que sintió al ver la herida en la frente de Naruto, la frialdad de su cuerpo bajo sus manos, y los ojos que lo miraron suplicantes al ver su mirada de estupor.

Se puso de pie, con la sensación de que todo iba a cámara lenta. Una de sus manos se deslizó sobre sus cabellos, mientras que la otra se agarraba a su camiseta, y sus ojos se clavaron en el chico rubio, que se había quedado sentado en el suelo, con la mirada gacha.

— ¿Qué…? —sentía la boca seca—. ¿Qué diablos…?

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Esto es patético, ni siquiera puedo morir como es debido.

Sasuke lo miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿Te… te suicidaste?

—Cielo Santo, no. Alguien me disparó, una o dos horas antes de que tú me encontraras.

—Eso es evidente, tienes un agujero en medio de tu frente, dobe.

— ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

—Dobe.

Sasuke sonrió cuando Naruto se levantó y le miró desafiante, pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro inmediatamente después de que la herida de la frente volviera a ser visible. Desvió la vista, incómodo, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el pijama puesto.

— ¿Quién…?

—Ah, eso —dijo Naruto al ver que Sasuke se miraba desconcertado—. Es que tu ropa estaba muy sucia y llena de barro, y no quería que se ensuciaran las sábanas.

— ¿No querías que se ensuciaran las sábanas? —repitió, escéptico.

— ¡No me mires así! ¡Es completamente cierto! —le replicó, avergonzado. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, divertido, y se sentó en la cama. Agarró una almohada que se había caído al suelo con la agitación anterior, y la puso en la cabecera del colchón. Bajo la confundida mirada de Naruto, se metió dentro de las sábanas, cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a dormir.

— ¡Eh! —Naruto se acercó a la cama—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Cállate. Déjame en paz. Esto es un sueño, y quiero despertarme ya.

Naruto frunció los labios y juntó las cejas, ceñudo. Con rapidez, cogió una de las manos de Sasuke e ignorando las protestas de este, se la llevó a la mejilla y la colocó allí suavemente.

—Soy real —insistió, ante la mirada confundida del otro—, no soy un sueño, una alucinación, una visión o una ilusión de tu mente. Soy una persona normal y corriente, que por casualidades del destino se ha visto envuelta en este embrollo. Deja de fastidiar, chaval.

Sasuke, que se había quedado embobado mirado el contraste entra su piel blanca y la piel morena de Naruto, reaccionó bruscamente ante las últimas palabras del chico rubio. Sacudió su brazo para soltarse del agarre del otro, y lo miró enfurruñado.

— ¿Chaval? ¡Pero si tenemos la misma edad!

—Lo dudo mucho —le contestó, enarcando una ceja—. A menos, claro está, que yo esté equivocado y tengas 21 años.

— ¡¿Eh?! —lo miró boquiabierto—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si soy más alto que tú! —bufó— Además, tienes una pinta demasiado infantil para ser un adulto.

— ¡¿Y qué sabrás tú?! ¡No te metas con mi aspecto, que yo no me he metido con el tuyo! —Naruto respiró hondo para calmarse, y continuó—. De todos modos, no tengo porqué hacer caso a un niñato de 15 años.

—No tengo 15 —le replicó Sasuke, apretando los puños—, tengo 17.

—Ya, ya —dijo el rubio, agitando una mano—, como si hubiera mucha diferencia. Pero da lo mismo, total, como yo no voy a crecer más, dentro de unos pocos años me superarás —acabó diciendo, para después salir tranquilamente por la puerta del cuarto.

Sasuke parpadeó un momento cuando el rubio salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio. Le pareció que la habitación de pronto se había tornado más oscura y descubrió con asombro al mirar por la ventana que todavía era de noche. Una tenue luna menguante iluminaba el cielo, mientras que la luz de la ciudad impedía ver el fulgor de las estrellas.

— ¡Eh! —una cabeza rubia, que volvía a llevar puesta una borra de béisbol, se asomó por la puerta entreabierta—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el rato o qué? ¡Vamos!

—Sí, sí, claro, ya voy —contestó el moreno, un poco aturdido por los últimos acontecimientos. Siguió a Naruto por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina, hasta que oyó de improviso un leve maullido que sonaba un poco amortiguado.

— ¿Riu? —preguntó. Se acercó a un antiguo armario de madera labrada apoyado en la pared y lo abrió, para luego caer al suelo ante la bola de pelos furiosa que le saltó súbitamente a la cara. Ya en el piso, el gato lo soltó y salió escopeteado hacía su cuarto, no sin antes soltarle un bufido al chico rubio que contemplaba la escena divertido y un poco avergonzado. Ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse, mientras se disculpaba efusivamente.

— ¿Encerraste a mi gato en el armario?

—Yo… –soltó una risita avergonzada al tiempo que se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza—. Bueno ya sabes, se puso muy pesado y no paraba de bufarme e intentaba arañarme y todo eso —se fijó en los rasguños que adornaban la cara del otro—. Lo siento mucho. Pero míralo por el lado bueno, ahora tenemos las mismas marcas ¿No es guay?

—No —replicó, cortante. Lo empujó levemente con el hombro para que se apartara, y se dirigió al baño para curarse las heridas.

Después de esto, en la cocina, mientras Naruto le servía una taza de té -que no se tomó, porque estaba asquerosa-, Sasuke pensó que estaba actuando de una manera muy irracional. Estaba allí, en la cocina, con un muerto viviente, hablando con él como si nada. Si se lo contara a alguien lo tomarían por loco. Se preguntó cómo sacar el tema.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando cómo es que he llegado a ser un… un zombie —el interpelado se sobresaltó, y Naruto sonrió—. Ya te dije antes que no lo sabía, y te lo repito ahora —soltó un hondo suspiro—. Simplemente me dirigía a mi casa cuando un encapuchado salió de detrás de un árbol y me pegó un tiro. Qué muerte más estúpida.

— ¿No tienes…? ¿No tienes algún familiar o algún amigo que se preocupe al ver que no apareces?

—Sí —contestó, con la mirada ensombrecida—. Mi padre y yo acabábamos de mudarnos aquí desde Kyoto, yo… yo no tengo a nadie más y él tampoco —se tapó la cara con las manos—. ¡Mierda, joder! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? —preguntó, angustiado.

Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No se le daba bien consolar a la gente, se sentía muy incómodo en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Oye —le dijo, apartándole las manos de la cara—, ¿sabes? Dicen que los espíritus ligados a la tierra se quedan en el mundo de los vivos porque aún tienen un asunto pendiente —prosiguió, sintiéndose como un tonto por decir aquello—, a lo mejor ese es tu caso.

—Pero si yo no soy un fantasma —masculló—, soy un puñetero muerto viviente, ¿es que no me ves?

—Ya lo sé —le espetó Sasuke—, eso es bastante evidente, imbécil.

—No hace falta que me insultes —señaló Naruto—, además, no puedes estar seguro de lo otro. ¿Cómo explicas entonces que sea un zombie y no un simple espíritu? Y tampoco recuerdo nada importante que me haya quedado sin hacer.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? —se encogió de hombros—. Sé de este asunto tanto o menos que tú.

—Pues estamos igual que antes.

—Hn —con un suspiro, Sasuke se levantó de la silla, cogió la taza de té que le había dado Naruto y lo vertió por el fregadero. Miró fijamente a Naruto unos instantes para ver si había alguna queja por tirar la bebida que él había preparado, y cuando Naruto negó efusivamente con la cabeza al ver la mirada amenazadora del otro, se preparó otro con el agua que aún quedaba en la tetera. Alcanzó con una mano las galletas que estaban en el estante más alto de la alacena, y se volvió a sentar a la mesa.

— ¿Quieres una? —inquirió— Es decir, ¿puedes comer algo… en tu estado?

—Pues… me da a mí que no.

—Oh, vaya.

Naruto empezó a dar golpecitos con los pies al suelo rítmicamente, mirando hacia el suelo, mientras Sasuke golpeteaba con los dedos de la mano derecha la mesa, sorbiendo su té, estableciendo un pesado silencio en la cocina. El chico rubio paseó su mirada por la habitación, aburrido. Había colgados bonitos cuadros con escenas campestres, y las paredes tenían un sobrio estampado en colores claros. La cocina tenía un aspecto luminoso, y todos los muebles parecían haber sido escogidos para conjuntar unos con otros. Se había fijado en el exterior de la casa cuando llevaba a Sasuke allí, y tenía un aspecto bastante elegante. Era evidente que quien había decorado la casa tenía buen gusto.

Recordó el aspecto de su antigua habitación, con las paredes y el techo pintados de naranja chillón, objetos de todo tipo desperdigados por el piso, ropa sucia tirada por el cuarto, quién sabe qué cosas debajo de la cama… Supuso que su padre tendría que recogerlo todo el sólo, ahora que él había muerto. Si había una cosa que no quería que pasara, era que su padre lo viera así, asesinado. _"Ojalá envíen a ese puto asesino a la cárcel"_ —pensó con rencor— _"Maldito malnacido…"_

— ¡Ya sé! —gritó de pronto, asustando a Sasuke, que se atragantó con el té que estaba tomando, teniendo que escupirlo en el fregadero.

— ¡¿Pero se puede saber por qué gritas así de improviso?! —bramó, todavía tosiendo.

— ¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?

—Ah, lo siento mucho.

—Ya sé que lo sientes —refunfuñó—, no paras de repetirlo.

— ¡Eso no es lo importante! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa con los puños—. ¡Sasuke! ¿Y si tuvieras razón?

— ¿Razón en qué? —preguntó, confundido ante el comportamiento del otro.

— ¡En lo de un asunto pendiente, obviamente! —lo cogió por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo—. ¡El asesino, Sasuke! ¡El asesino! ¡Ese es mi asunto pendiente! ¿No lo ves?

— ¡Suelta! ¡Suéltame pirado! —le exigió. Naruto lo obedeció más por reflejo que por otra cosa y Sasuke, al verse suelto, se colocó a unos tres metros de distancia del otro, poniendo la mesa de por medio. —Vale, ahora puedes seguir hablando.

— ¡Digo que el asesino es mi asunto pendiente!

—Sí, eso ya me lo gritaste antes —le replicó, cabreado—. Baja el puñetero volumen de tu voz, que me vas a dejar sordo.

—Lo que estoy intentando decirte —continuó Naruto, más calmado—, es que a lo mejor soy como uno de esos espíritus que tú mencionaste, pero por algún motivo mi alma, al morir, volvió a mi cuerpo, convirtiéndome en un zombie. Y… —inspiró profundamente—, tal vez, si consigo atrapar a mi asesino, pueda descansar en paz.

Y la reacción de Sasuke fue dejar escapar un gruñido de frustración y masajearse el cuero cabelludo con una mano.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que eso son sólo meras suposiciones? —apretó los labios—. ¿Qué pasaría si consigues atrapar al asesino y no sucede nada?

—Bueno —le contestó Naruto—, por intentarlo no pasa nada, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que tienes razón —terminó diciendo el chico moreno, causando que Naruto le dirigiera una desganada sonrisa, que Sasuke correspondió.

Entonces ambos oyeron el sonido de unas llaves y de unas pisadas detrás de la puerta de entrada de la casa, y saltaron en su sitio, asustados.

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo el Uchiha—. ¡Es Itachi! ¿No se suponía que ese idiota se quedaba a estudiar en casa de uno de sus estúpidos amigos?

— ¡Sasuke! —le apremió Naruto—. ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¡Cállate! —le replicó entre susurros, mientras lo empujaba hacia su habitación—. ¡Cállate y no hagas ni un solo ruido! ¿Entendiste, usuratonkachi?

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás despierto?

Y ante el sonido de la voz de su hermano, a Sasuke se le heló la sangre en las venas y se le erizó el pelo. Cerró bruscamente la puerta de su cuarto, dejando encerrado a Naruto allí dentro. Y se enfrentó a Itachi, que lo miraba confundido desde la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿No puedes dormir? —le cuestionó con su suave voz—. He visto el té en la cocina. Si quieres te doy algo para el insomnio.

—No, no —negó energéticamente con la cabeza—, estoy bien. De hecho, ahora mismo me voy a dormir, así que si me disculpas… —se dio la vuelta para entrar en el cuarto, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con la boca seca. Si su hermano lo llega a encontrar con un chico muerto en su habitación a altas horas de la noche, no sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar, es más, no quería ni imaginárselo.

—He encontrado esto en la entrada. Es tuyo ¿no? —levantó la mano izquierda, que sujetaba una bolsa con el logotipo de una conocida marca de tiendas de videojuegos.

— ¡Mi Xbox! —exclamó, sorprendido. Se había olvidado por completo de ella—. Quiero decir —se corrigió, al ver que su hermano enarcaba una ceja—, sí, es mía. La dejé allí cuando llegué.

—Pues no deberías dejarla por ahí tirada, y menos si es nueva.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón, Ahora mismo voy a dejarla en el salón.

Se acercó a él e intentó cogerle la bolsa, pero Itachi se lo impidió escondiendo la Xbox detrás de él y sujetando a Sasuke con el brazo que tenía libre.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —lo miró preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? A estas alturas ya me deberías haber insultado un par de veces.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, estoy bien —insistió—, en serio.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Sasuke le dirigió una mirada fastidiada—. Vale, vale, ya te dejo tranquil… —se detuvo al escuchar un ruido amortiguado proveniente del cuarto de Sasuke.

— ¿Has oído eso? —preguntó, entornando los ojos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¡Hablo de ese ruido! —persistió—. ¡Y viene de tu cuarto! —Soltó la bolsa de la consola y colocó a Sasuke detrás de él— Quédate ahí.

— ¡No! —exclamó, agarrándolo de un brazo—. ¡De verdad Itachi-baka, son sólo imaginaciones tuyas!

Entonces los dos oyeron claramente el ruido que hacía un objeto al caer al suelo, un bufido gatuno muy enfadado, y una voz masculina que chillaba algo parecido a "¡Condenado gato de los cojones!"

— ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Sasuke, rápido, llama a la policía!

"_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?"_ pensó Sasuke, desesperado, al ver como su hermano cogía un bate de béisbol de un armario y se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía de dónde había sacado Naruto su gorra. De pronto tuvo una idea.

— ¡No! —gritó muy alto—. ¡Itachi, no vayas a mi cuarto!

—Sasuke, ¿pero qué…? —Itachi se interrumpió al escuchar el ruido de una ventana al abrirse—. ¡Mierda!

Corrió hacia el cuarto y abrió la puerta de golpe. Miró frenéticamente a todos los lados, pero el único ser vivo que distinguió fue a Riu, que estaba encaramado en la ventana abierta, con el pelo erizado. Abandonó la postura de bateador que tenía en ese momento y suspiró.

—Parece que se escapó. ¿Por qué tenías que gritar tan alto?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sasuke, con la cabeza gacha—. Estaba asustado y no controlé el volumen de mi voz —dijo, rezando porque su hermano se creyera una excusa tan estúpida como esa. Entonces sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo. Se sacudió para apartar a su hermano y lo miró enfurruñado. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Yo también estaba un poco asustado —reconoció Itachi, con una leve sonrisa—. Quizás no debería haberme puesto tan en plan Rambo. Siento haber hecho que te asustaras, renacuajo.

—No me llames así —le dijo, bastante avergonzado y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Sabes que no lo soporto Itachi-baka —replicó, causando que la sonrisa del otro se ampliara más.

—Bueno… —suspiró el mayor de los hermanos, mirando a la ventana—. Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llamar mañana a la policía. No creo que les haga gracia venir aquí a las tres de la madrugada por un casi robo. Y seguro que el ladrón ya andará muy lejos.

— ¡¿Las tres de la madrugada?! —preguntó Sasuke, muy sorprendido—. ¿Tan tarde es?

—Sí —respondió Itachi. Y entonces miró a Sasuke con los ojos entornados—. Y eso me recuerda que hoy tienes clases, no deberías estar levantado tan tarde.

Luego de recoger el cuarto entre los dos, y luego de que Sasuke frustrara el intento de Itachi de tapiar la ventana de su habitación, el mayor se dirigió a su propio cuarto. Sasuke esperó una media hora, para asegurarse de que su hermano estaba dormido, y abrió la ventana. Se encaramó al bordillo, y saltó. Por suerte su casa sólo tenía un piso, y no dos, como muchas las de su barrio. Aunque lo que no tenía en altura lo compensaba con lo grande que era, pues para construir la casa sus padres tuvieron que comprar dos terrenos, en vez de uno, consiguiendo una gran casa y un jardín bastante grande.

Con sólo el pijama puesto, Sasuke miró a ver si distinguía una cabellera rubia en la oscuridad, y cuando se rindió, empezó a llamarlo entre susurros.

— ¡Estoy aquí!

Sasuke se giró en dirección de la voz, que provenía de su garaje, y se dirigió hacia allí.

— ¿Naruto? —susurró.

—Sí, soy yo —le contestó el chico rubio, con el mismo tono bajo de voz—. Ven, entra.

Naruto agarró de la mano a Sasuke, y este contuvo un escalofrío al notar lo fría que estaba. Al parecer Naruto, al oír el grito de Sasuke, saltó por la ventana y se escondió allí, con la esperanza de que Sasuke saliera a buscarlo después. Cosa que acabó sucediendo.

—He estado pensando —murmuró el rubio.

— ¿Hum?

—Pensaba que me gustaría que… —vaciló—. Verás, a mí me gustaría que tú…

— ¿Que yo qué?

— ¡Qué tú me ayudaras a capturar a mi asesino! —se tapó la boca con las manos—. Bueno, es decir, sólo si quieres, claro está, no te estoy obligando a nada.

—Buf… —Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándolo para atrás—. Vale, te ayudaré, pero sólo porque a saber que pasaría si un zombie tan patético como tú, que ni siquiera puede contra un gato, anduviera suelto por la ciudad.

— ¿De verdad? —a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio la seca cabezada del otro chico—. ¡Muchas gracias! —se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que los dos acabaran contra el duro suelo del garaje.

Naruto empezó a reírse al ver el ceño fruncido del moreno, y Sasuke, a su pesar, no pudo evitar corresponder a una risa tan contagiosa como aquella. Hasta que de pronto una idea inquietante le vino a la cabeza. Apartó a Naruto de él, y lo miró preocupado.

—Oye —le dijo—, si estás muerto entonces… entonces no te irás a pudrir ¿verdad? —y al ver la cara horrorizada del otro, obtuvo su respuesta—. Oh —fue lo único que pudo articular.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Gracias a todas por los reviews! La verdad, no esperaba recibir más de uno o dos, me habéis animado muchísimo. Os adelanto que esta historia no va a ser muy larga, no creo que llegue a más de 10 capítulos, la verdad._

_PD- ¿De verdad te cae mal el gato **Ang97**? Qué mal, pero si es clavadito al mío xD_


	3. Nada es lo que parece

_**Disclaimer: **Tanto la historia como los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_AVISO: Si no te gusta la necrofilia, no leas._

_Muerte de un personaje, groserías, mucho Ooc y puede que en algún momento algo cursi. Si quieres seguir leyendo, es tu propia responsabilidad._

_PD- La advertencia anterior era broma xD_

* * *

**Desventuras**

"_**Nada es lo que parece"**_

Desde que era pequeño, Iruka siempre había soñado con ser profesor. Enseñar a los demás le parecía una idea fascinante, y cuando por fin obtuvo una plaza como maestro de Historia en la escuela de su ciudad natal, Konoha, no pudo ocultar su emoción a sus alumnos en el primer día de clase. Pero no todo fue como esperaba. Los chicos eran desesperantes, y muchas veces no conseguía imponerse, dando como resultado una auténtica algarabía dentro del aula.

Llevaba ya varios años siendo profesor, y, al contrario de lo que muchas personas creían, cada generación no era peor que la anterior. Era cierto que a veces le tocaban clases llenas de estudiantes alborotadores que no ponían ningún empeño en su asignatura, aunque al conseguir experiencia podía manejar mejor ese tipo de situaciones. Además, pocas eran las veces que le tocaba un alumno como Sasuke Uchiha; respetuoso, obediente, inteligente, que no se dejaba llevar por los demás, nunca alborotaba, se le daban bien todas las materias y siempre hacía los deberes. Y podría decirse que, de algún modo, ese tipo de alumnos eran los que hacían que al llegar a casa, tuviera la sensación de que su día no había sido tan superficial como lo imaginaba.

Y por eso, cuando ese día Sasuke llegó con unas grandes ojeras al colegio, y se pasó casi toda la clase mirando por la ventana y sin prestar atención, Iruka no pudo evitar preocuparse. El chico lucía bastante pálido, y daba la impresión de que su cabeza iba a caerse contra el pupitre en cualquier momento. Era verdad que al ser su hora la primera de la mañana muchos alumnos daban esa impresión, pero era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha lucía así.

Tras dar una sonora palmada para que la mitad de sus estudiantes despertaran, y de repetir por tercera vez cuáles eran los deberes para el día siguiente, los chicos cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta, en dirección a su próxima clase, que si no se equivocaba Iruka, era con Kakashi, lo cuál le daba tiempo de sobra para poder hablar un momento con su alumno.

—Quédese en su asiento Uchiha, tengo que hablar un momento con usted —dijo, mirando hacia su escritorio y haciendo como si estuviese ordenando sus papeles.

Con esto los estudiantes que aún estaban medio dormidos espabilaron del todo, incluido Sasuke. Oyendo los cuchicheos de los que se estaban yendo, se acercó a la mesa del profesor. Se plantó delante de su mesa y esperó a que el maestro dijese algo, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo. Nunca un profesor le había llamado la atención, así que no sabía que hacer. ¿Disculparse, hacer como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando, poner alguna excusa…?

—¿Ha pasado algo en tu casa Sasuke? —el chico dio un pequeño respingo al oír la pregunta, no se había esperado que Iruka-sensei le dijese algo como aquello, con una mirada cargada de preocupación—. Me he fijado que no estabas muy atento en clase y parece que no has dormido bien.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la bajó, sin querer mirar directamente a su profesor. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien que no fuera su hermano demostrase su preocupación. Estaba incómodo. Iruka suspiró por la nula respuesta de su alumno y le indicó se ya podía irse, a lo que el chico asintió y salió precipitadamente del aula.

Después de borrar la pizarra y de recoger algunos envoltorios del suelo que habían desperdigado sus estudiantes, Iruka recogió sus cosas y cerró con llave la clase, fue a la sala de los profesores, dejó su carpeta y se dirigió a la cafetería, donde, como suponía, estaba Kakashi, tomándose un café tranquilamente. Después de negar para sí mismo con la cabeza, Iruka se sentó junto a él y pidió otro café, para luego darle un sonoro cachete en la nuca a su compañero y mandarlo a su clase. Kakashi emitió unas cuantas vagas protestas, pero luego de hacerle prometer que se verían en el mismo sitio en el recreo, salió silbando alegremente en dirección a su clase. Iruka se permitió esbozar una tenue sonrisa y dio un sorbo a su café, contemplando por la ventana como algunos estudiantes retrasados corrían para alcanzar por lo menos la segunda clase.

—"_Demasiado tarde chicos_"—pensó, con una más marcada sonrisa en el rostro, y siguió bebiendo de su taza.

.

.

Sasuke dio un respingo al notar como alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke? —Juugo lo miró con una sombra de preocupación en los ojos. Sasuke levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el pupitre y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que hoy no he dormido bien, no es nada —se frotó los ojos con una mano como para demostrar que su afirmación era cierta.

Juugo abrió la boca como para decir otra cosa más, pero pareció cambiar de idea y volvió a cerrarla. Miró como Sasuke lo ignoraba y volvía a apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos con aspecto cansado y soltando un suspiro. Entonces volvió a su asiento, se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —le cuchicheó Suigetsu desde el pupitre de al lado. Ambos estaban varias filas por detrás de Sasuke. Juugo descansó su cabeza sobre una mano, hincando el codo en la mesa, y lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto condescendiente según la opinión del otro.

—¿Sabes? —la sonrisa, que estaba empezando a poner de los nervios a Suigetsu, se acentuó—. Si tan preocupado estás, podrías ir tú mismo a preguntarle.

—Vete a la mierda —le contestó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, enfurruñado. Juugo dejó escapar una risa cantarina ante esa actitud. A veces sus dos amigos se parecían bastante.

—¿Podríais dejar de hacer ruido? Intento concentrarme.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la personita que se encontraba en el pupitre situado detrás de Juugo, claramente en una mala posición (o buena, según se vea), porque al tener al gigantesco estudiante delante de ella, eso le impedía ver al profesor y el encerado. Aunque Juugo siempre estaba más que dispuesto a agacharse, ella tampoco era una bruja y no iba a hacerle pasar el mal rato a su amigo de estar encorvado varias horas todos los días, como para desarrollar una joroba, vamos.

En ese momento se encontraba agachada sobre una hoja de papel, moviendo un lápiz sobre él frenéticamente.

—Err… Karin, el profesor aún no ha llegado. No tienes porqué concentrarte absolutamente en nada.

—Eso ya lo sé estúpido —se recogió un mechón de pelo rojo que le caía sobre un ojo y que le estorbaba, y se lo colocó detrás de una oreja—. Intento plasmar sobre el papel el aspecto adormilado y adorable que tiene Sasuke-kun en este momento, pero vuestro continuo "blablabla" me impide concentrarme —le explicó. Miró fijamente a Sasuke durante unos momentos, frunció el ceño, mordió la punta del lápiz nerviosamente y empezó a borrar furiosamente con la goma de borrar casi todo lo que había dibujado.

—Déjala Juugo —le susurró Suigetsu al otro chico, que miraba a la chica un poco pasmado, aunque sin alterar prácticamente su expresión tranquila—. Las mujeres están todas como cabras. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco al oír el-no-tan-susurro de Suigetsu, pero lo ignoró y siguió concentrada en su anterior tarea. Hizo un bosquejo de los ojos de Sasuke y trazó dos líneas a modo de cejas. Suspiró. Volvió a borrar lo que había hecho y comenzó de nuevo.

.

.

—Oye tío, no quiero asustarte, pero tu cara de amargado cada día está peor.

Sasuke gruñó y apartó a Suigetsu de un empujón, sin dignarse a contestar. El chico de pelo blanco se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios en un gesto un tanto infantil.

—Está bien, si no nos quieres decir que te pasa, no nos lo digas, me da exactamente lo mismo —le escupió. Entonces se puso una mano en la cintura y le dedicó una mueca grosera sacándole la lengua. Sasuke soltó un bufido que muy podría haber escondido una risita e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a sus amigos que estos correspondieron a excepción de Suigetsu, que aún tenía media lengua fuera. Karin le soltó un sopapo en la nuca que le hizo morderse la lengua.

—Cierra la boca, que entran moscas —le dijo, mientras él se quejaba e intentaba mirarse la lengua para ver si sangraba.

Sasuke, aun después de haber doblado la esquina de la calle donde estaba la escuela, pudo oír perfectamente los insultos que le dedicó el chico a Karin luego de haber comprobado que, efectivamente, su lengua estaba sangrando un poco. Sin llegar a correr, se dio toda la prisa que pudo en aparecer casi jadeante delante de la puerta de su casa. Se detuvo frente a la verja y observó lo que llamaba hogar. Entonces cogió aire y abrió la puertecilla que daba acceso a su jardín.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó al abrir la puerta principal, sintiéndose como un estúpido al ya conocer la respuesta. Pero no podía evitarlo, todo lo que había pasado a la noche todavía le parecía muy irreal. Ahora, a la luz del día, sus acciones le parecían incongruentes y sin sentido, y al recordarlo le daba la impresión de que simplemente había sido un sueño, un sueño muy vívido.

—¡Estoy en la cocina! —le llegó el grito de Naruto desde el fondo del pasillo. Estremeciéndose, Sasuke dejó su mochila y sus zapatos en la entrada y se adentró en la habitación.

—¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo! —tras unos instantes de sorpresa, el grito salió de repente de la garganta del moreno, que hizo que Naruto se encogiera en el sitio.

—Bueno, es que… verás yo… No es lo que parece, lo juro —Sasuke observó a un Naruto con las extremidades envueltas en bolsas de basura, la cabeza totalmente vendada y con la mitad del cuerpo metido en la nevera. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender del todo aquella escena.

—¿Y qué es lo que parece? —preguntó con la voz un poco tomada.

—Que intento protegerme del ataque de las moscas y otros bichos que quieren comerme —Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por eso te has metido en la nevera? ¿Para _congelarte_? —pronunció la pregunta como si creyese que nadie sería tan estúpido como para pensar algo así, pero después de ver como Naruto se encogía de hombros le fue confirmado todo lo contrario—. ¿De verdad pensabas que funcionaría?

—Sí, sí, ya sé —Naruto, que estaba sentado delante de la nevera, con la cabeza y la mitad del torso metido dentro de esta, le respondió—. No hace falta que me eches el sermón de que no se puede parar el continuo flujo del tiempo, ese ya me lo sé —cerró un poco más la puerta de la nevera, intentando conservar el frío lo más posible —. Pero no eres tú el que se está pudriendo, y da las gracias a Dios a que no has tenido que pasar por el rigor mortis* —se estremeció—. Dios, eso sí que fue espantoso. Por cierto, el gato está en el cuarto de tu hermano, lo metí allí y le di un poco de comida, porque no dejaba de bufarme y era bastante molesto.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y pensó que si quería seguir conservando la cordura, lo mejor sería que se alejara de aquella escena. Así que sin mirar mucho al cuerpo que tenía al lado, cogió otro paquete de galletas que tenía en la alacena, se llenó un vaso de agua y se dirigió al salón, donde se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

En la cocina, Naruto, sin percatarse de que Sasuke ya no estaba allí, seguía hablando.

—… te juro que tu gato me miró con intenciones poco honestas mientras estaba allí tirado en el garaje —recargó la cabeza sobre una de las bandejas de la nevera—. Fue horrible, estuvo varias horas allí, a mí lado, y cada vez que se movía pensaba que saltaría sobre mí y empezaría a comerme, ya sabes, como en las películas de miedo. ¿Tienes idea de lo espantoso que fue el no poder moverse durante varias horas y ver como las arañas de vez en cuando me recorrían? Tuve que quitarme varias telarañas de encima, te lo aseguro —giró la cabeza para vislumbrar el lugar donde creía que estaba el otro chico—. Podrías haberme avisado de que me iba a pas- ¡NO TE VAYAS CUANDO ALGUIEN TE ESTÁ HABLANDO CABRÓN!

Furioso y ofendido, Naruto se incorporó y cerró la puerta de la nevera de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia el salón a grandes zancadas (podía oír las risas artificiales de algún programa que estaban retransmitiendo). Una vez allí, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y esperó a que el otro se dignase a prestarle atención. Después de muchos carraspeos y tosecillas mal disimuladas, se acercó disimuladamente por detrás al sofá, donde Sasuke en ese momento se encontraba comiéndose una galletita salada tranquilamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar una sonora palmada, Sasuke habló.

—He estado pensando mucho durante clase sobre tu problema —Naruto escondió rápidamente las manos detrás de su espalda antes de que Sasuke se diera la vuelta—. Creo que lo mejor para ir empezando sería ir a donde te mataron.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

—No idiota, por la noche. ¿Acaso quieres que alguien se desmaye del susto? —el chico esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Por cierto, esas ropas te quedan muy bien, son ciertamente _silenciosas_ —Naruto hizo un puchero que no se pudo ver a causa de las vendas al verse descubierto—. Y quítate eso de encima ya, que pareces un grotesco disfraz de Halloween andante.

—Vale, vale.

Sasuke observó como Naruto luchaba con las bolsas de la basura para quitárselas de encima durante un rato, y después de cansarse por lo ridículo de la escena, se dispuso a ayudarle desenrollando las vendas de la cabeza.

—Deja unas pocas, para tapar la herida, no quiero que esté expuesta —le dijo Naruto mientras peleaba con la bolsa de la pierna izquierda. Al final acabó por arrancársela, pasando de deshacer la atadura en su pierna. Sasuke soltó un "Hum" en señal de que había comprendido y siguió a lo suyo hasta que detectó un extraño olor. Olisqueó un momento.

— ¿Eso es… perfume?

—Ah, eso. Cogí uno de los botes de tu hermano, espero que no te moleste —Naruto notó como Sasuke repentinamente se alejaba, y lo miró confundido—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… —lo señaló con una mano temblorosa—, no te estarás pudriendo ahora ¿verdad? —preguntó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no poner cara de asco.

—No, o eso creo —se encogió de hombros con un gesto avergonzado en la cara—. Sólo fue por precaución, ya sabes, el perfume, la última esperanza de los muertos vivientes.

Sasuke dejó escapar una risita desganada y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, repentinamente cansado. Decididamente, todo esto lo superaba. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo e inspiró y expiró profundamente, intentando calmar su agitado corazón. Una mano fría le apartó el brazo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Sasuke se soltó bruscamente del agarre y se alejó un poco, aunque siguió sentado en el sofá.

—Soy yo el que debería estar haciendo esa pregunta —reclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos—. Estás muerto. Alguien te asesinó. ¿No deberías estar como mínimo algo enfadado? Y ni siquiera te he visto llorar.

—Que tú no me hayas visto no significa que no lo haya hecho—le respondió suavemente Naruto—. Aunque mi cuerpo no funcione parece que aún sigo capaz de derramar lágrimas, ¿no te parece curioso? —Sasuke apretó todavía más los párpados mientras sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta—. Créeme, cuando te estaba trayendo aquí después de que te desmayaras se podría haber hecho un río con mis lágrimas —se oyó una especie de sollozo ahogado en una risita—. No irás a echarte a llorar tú ahora ¿no? —le dio un empujoncito con la mano.

—Cállate idiota —le contestó. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Naruto apartó la mirada por respeto y paseó su vista por la bonita habitación. Miró hacia el techo y se dedicó a contar las manchitas de la madera. Estaba ya por la número treinta y ocho cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—¿Podrías apagar la televisión? Esas estúpidas risitas me están taladrando los tímpanos —susurró con la voz un poco ronca. Naruto lo hizo y se atrevió a mirarlo al fin. Un poco avergonzado Sasuke le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—No deberías contenerte tanto. Si quieres llorar, llora —murmuró el chico rubio al ver que Sasuke ni siquiera había dejado escapar ni una sola lágrima—. Al final acabarás explotando y será peor.

El otro negó con la cabeza y optó por tumbarse en el sofá, exhausto. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido en cuestión de segundos. Naruto se levantó y buscó en los armarios hasta encontrar una manta, que colocó sobre el Uchiha. Lo miró unos instantes y se ajustó la venda de la cabeza, que había quedado a medio hacer debido al susto que se había llevado Sasuke. Después de eso, fue a la cocina y volvió a meterse en la nevera; nadie iba a impedirle que retrasara "eso" lo máximo que pudiese.

.

.

Sasuke se despertó con la sensación de estar flotando. Se acurrucó en el sitio, negándose a abrir los ojos, intentando conservar esa agradable sensación. Todo iba bien hasta que sintió que su espalda tocaba de pronto algo frío. Entreabrió los ojos, somnoliento, y un Itachi que lo observaba desde las alturas apareció en su campo de visión.

—Tranquilo, sigue durmiendo —Sasuke notó como una mano se deslizaba por su pelo, relajándolo inmediatamente. Itachi colocó la manta sobre el chico y besó su frente, a lo que el Uchiha más pequeño soltó un gruñido de molestia y se arrebujó más en la manta—. Dentro de un rato haré la cena, te avisaré cuando esté hecha —y salió del cuarto, apagando la luz.

Sasuke se tumbó boca abajo en la cama en la oscuridad, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría dormido, si Itachi ya estaba en casa, y el solía aparecer ya entrada la noche. Además, ¿adónde habría ido Naruto? Seguramente se habrá escondido otra vez en el garaje, pensó Sasuke. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada. ¡Todo aquello era ridículo! ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a capturar a un asesino a sangre fría? Sintió lástima por Naruto, quien solamente podía aferrarse a algo como eso como tabla de salvamento. Si a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo, no habría estado tan tranquilo y confiado en que las cosas se solucionarían por sí solas. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Estaba muerto! ¿De dónde sacaba ese optimismo?

—¡Sasuke! ¡La cena está lista! —gritó Itachi desde la cocina.

Se levantó con pereza y se frotó los ojos, legañosos. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró a Itachi con una gran sonrisa en la boca y colocando un plato de ensalada en la mesa, que parecía que tenía suficiente comida para alimentar a todo un regimiento. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Y todo esto? —preguntó, sentándose a la mesa. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, sólo me apeteció, y pensé que tendrías hambre —se quitó el delantal que tenía puesto y lo dejo encima de la encimera—. Y no te preocupes, yo limpiaré después.

—¿Qué es toda esta repentina amabilidad? —cuestionó Sasuke, sospechoso—. ¿Y por qué has vuelto tan pronto? Ayer pensaba que te ibas a quedar toda la noche en casa de Deidara y también volviste —se metió un trozo de tomate en la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo cambiar de opinión? —cogió el bol de arroz y se echó un poco en su plato—. Y hago todo esto porque soy tu hermano mayor y me preocupo por ti. Estás muy delgado y no comes lo suficiente —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Además, te quiero.

Sasuke se atragantó con la comida y su cara se coloreó de un rojo furioso.

—¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas así tan de repente! —exclamó, tosiendo un poco. Itachi le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, y su hermano pequeño lo miró con reproche.

—Tan poco hace falta que reacciones así, es la verdad.

—Que ni siquiera se te vaya a pasar por la cabeza que yo te diré algo como eso —refunfuñó Sasuke, aún un poco sonrojado.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, yo sé que lo haces —le dio un toquecito en la frente con el dedo índice—. Niño tonto.

El chico se frotó con una mano el lugar donde lo había golpeado su hermano y frunció el ceño. Itachi-baka y sus estúpidas costumbres. Apuró la comida lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó para llevar lo platos al fregadero.

—No tienes por qué darte tanta prisa, no te voy a robar la comida, Sasuke.

—Muy gracioso Itachi —fue a la entrada y cogió la mochila que había dejado allí al llegar—. Me voy a hacer los deberes, no molestes —gritó en dirección a la cocina. Sin esperar respuesta, se metió en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Una vez dentro, tiró sus cosas encima de la cama y cogió el libro de historia, para hacer la tarea de Iruka-sensei. Se sentó en el escritorio y encendió la lámpara de mesa.

—Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte —le dijo Naruto, pasando a través de la ventana.

—¿No te han enseñado que es de buena educación llamar primero antes de entrar? —le preguntó Sasuke, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mientras miraba como el chico rubio perdía el equilibrio y se caía de cabeza en el suelo—. ¿Y qué sabes tú de Historia Mundial?

—Bueno, para empezar —dijo sacudiéndose las ropas—, yo ya pasé el instituto, así que ya debería saber todo lo que tú estás estudiando.

—Está bien —Sasuke le indicó con la mano que se acercara a él. Naruto se colocó a su lado y Sasuke le cedió el sitio—. Si tanto sabes, hazme la tarea.

—¿Eh!

—No te preocupes, luego lo editaré para que parezca que lo he hecho yo —se tumbó en la cama y agarró un libro de otra asignatura—. Considéralo como un pago por mis servicios como detective.

—Pero…

—Date prisa, cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos ir a ese parque —desechó las protestas de Naruto con un movimiento de la mano—. Toma, mi agenda, así sabrás qué nos mandó de deberes.

Naruto agarró al vuelo la libretita que le lanzó Sasuke y la abrió, sorprendiéndose por la pulcra y estilizada letra que tenía su compañero.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a imitar tu letra? —demandó el chico rubio, mirando desesperanzado aquellas líneas.

—No se supone que tienes que hacerlo, usuratonkachi —le contestó el otro, sin mirarlo—. El profesor sólo te pide que leas los ejercicios en voz alta, no te revisa el cuaderno —frunció el ceño—. Y deja de quejarte, que yo no pude hacerlos deberes ayer por culpa de todo el jaleo que armaste y sólo por pura suerte no me pillaron.

—Vale, no te sulfures, que ya empiezo.

Durante un rato en la habitación solamente se oyó el rasgueo de los lápices sobre el papel y el sonido del pasar de las hojas de los libros, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un débil golpeteo en la puerta del cuarto. Naruto y Sasuke levantaron la vista, alarmados.

—Sasuke —llamó Itachi desde el otro lado de la puerta—, es muy tarde, me voy a ir a dormir ya, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, acabo enseguida —le contestó Sasuke. Entonces se acordó de algo—. Por cierto Itachi, Riu se apropió de tu cuarto, ya que es tu gato, déjalo allí.

—Como quieras, pero si está durmiendo en mi cama, lo echaré.

Los dos chicos oyeron el crujido de la madera que indicaba que los pasos de Itachi se alejaban, y luego el chirrido de una puerta al cerrarse. Sasuke dejó de trabajar y miró a Naruto.

—¿Acabaste?

—No, espera un momento —garabateó unas cuantas frases más y dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa—. Ya está, listo.

El chico moreno asintió y apagó las luces. La luz de una farola entraba por la ventana e iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Naruto se acercó a la cama y ayudó a Sasuke a formar un bulto con las almohadas bajo la sábana que tuviera una forma aceptablemente humana. Luego los dos se miraron y procurando no hacer ruido abrieron lentamente la ventana, que Naruto había cerrado antes, después de entrar en el cuarto.

—¡Espera! —le susurró Sasuke, sujetando a Naruto de un brazo—. Se nos olvida algo.

—¿El qué?

Como respuesta, Sasuke señaló con el dedo sus pies descalzos. Naruto se rió un poco avergonzado. A él no le importaba, puesto que no podía sentir ni el frío ni el dolor, pero a Sasuke sí, y decidieron que lo mejor era coger los zapatos que estaban en la puerta principal y ya de paso salir por allí.

Volvieron a cerrar la ventana sin hacer ruido, pero dejando un pequeño hueco para poder entrar por ella después, y salieron al pasillo de puntillas. Ya en la entrada, Sasuke se calzó y Naruto cogió sus zapatos del lugar donde los había escondido antes, para que Itachi no los viera. Una vez fuera, se miraron, sonrientes.

—Creo que es ahora cuando empieza la verdadera aventura —susurró Naruto, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_*rigor mortis: signo de la muerte causado por un cambio químico en los músculos que causa rigidez e inflexibilidad en el cadáver. Suele aparecer unas 3-4 horas después de la muerte, y tiene su efecto completo alrededor de las 12 horas. Para más información, consultar CSI._

_N/A: Aquí estoy con otro capítulo de esta cosa tan bizarra que me he inventado. Para el próximo, ¡más muertes, más vísceras, extremidades volando, cabezas rodando y lluvias de sangre! _

_Ok, no tanto, pero como dice Naruto, a partir de ahora comienza la verdadera aventura…_

_¡Oh, y gracias por los reviews xD!_


	4. Esto fue un error

_Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, después de muuucho tiempo. Espero que haya valido la pena :P Bueno, lo que sigue:_

_**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes, como la historia y la trama en general de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría a mí...  
_

_Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (ok, sí, en plural), OCCismo, que empieza a ser más acentuado en este capítulo, y puede que en próximos caps la historia se vuelva algo cursi. Aún no lo tengo decidido._

_Por cierto, dado algunos mensajes que he recibido, aclaro: ¡El aviso de necrofilia del cap anterior sí era una broma! No, en serio. xDD_

_Gracias de todo corazón a **Nemu**, a** Ang-chan **y a **Yeli **por su ayuda. ¡De verdad de la buena! :D_

* * *

**Desventuras**

"_**Esto fue un error"**_

La ciudad de Konoha dormía. Es decir, toda aquella gente respetable, que no padeciera de insomnio y cuyo turno de trabajo no se situase en aquella tan poco apetecible franja horaria, dormía. El frío se deslizaba por las silenciosas calles, donde ni un alma transitaba, cubriendo con una apenas visible escarcha las hojas de los árboles y el césped de los parques y jardines. Y en una bonita casa de un buen barrio, en una sombría habitación, donde la tenue luz de la luna apenas traspasaba la ventana, dos ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad.

Se oyó un leve ronquido proveniente de la esquina del cuarto donde un apuesto muchacho reposaba en su cama. Los ojos miraron al bulto de debajo de las sábanas y parpadearon una vez, pareciendo tomar una decisión. Sus patas se movieron coordinadamente y de un ágil salto se subieron al catre, observando maliciosamente a aquella figura durmiente. El chico se removió, inquieto, y acabó boca arriba, completamente expuesto. El animal dejó escapar un siseo y sus afiladas pupilas se contrajeron. Entonces echó las orejas hacia atrás, se estiró y se dio un gran salto, cayendo de golpe sobre el vientre del bello durmiente, que se levantó de la cama como un resorte, intentado coger el aire que el gato le había quitado de los pulmones.

—¡Puto gato! —gritó, más por costumbre que por darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Tosió llevándose una mano al pecho, notando como su agitado corazón bombeaba la sangre rápidamente. Parpadeó un poco para aclarar la vista y pulsó el interruptor de la luz, iluminando todo el cuarto y al gato negro que lo esperaba ansioso al lado de la puerta. Gruñó al levantarse de la cama y Riu le correspondió con un maullido mientras se movía inquieto por delante de la dichosa puerta.

—Ya va, ya va —murmuró Itachi más bien para sí mismo mientras caminaba y se frotaba un ojo, bostezando. Giró el pomo de la puerta y el gato salió del cuarto como una flecha en dirección a la cocina. Itachi lo siguió para darle algo de comer, porque si no estaría toda la noche dándole la lata. Caminó por el pasillo intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sasuke, que seguramente ya estaría durmiendo en su habitación.

Riu se frotó contra sus piernas ronroneando cuando Itachi llegó a la cocina aún medio dormido. El chico abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de leche, puso un poco en un cuenco y Riu empezó a lamerla de inmediato. Itachi volvió a frotarse los ojos y guardó la leche en el frigorífico. Paseó la mirada por la estancia, y cuando sus ojos llegaron al gran reloj que adornaba la pared de la cocina, no se sorprendió al descubrir que era ya bastante tarde, las tres de la madrugada, justo la misma hora a la que ayer había pillado al ladrón en el cuarto de Sasuke.

De repente Itachi sintió como si un peso cayese sobre su estómago, y su ceño se arrugó de preocupación. Sus ojos se dirigieron casi inconscientemente hacia donde estaba la habitación de su hermano pequeño, pues era él el que casi siempre le provocaba esa sensación de ansiedad.

Intentando ignorar esa molesta sensación, Itachi recogió el cuenco del que bebía el gato y lo dejó en el fregadero. Riu siguió insistiendo y frotándose contra él, pero Itachi lo apartó suavemente con el pie y salió de la cocina, caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia su propia habitación.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke se detuvo, indeciso. La sensación que lo llevaba molestando desde que llegó a la cocina se acentuó. Era casi lo mismo que sintió cuando sus padres se estrellaron contra aquel otro coche; en aquel momento, a Itachi le golpeó el mismo mal presentimiento.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y se adentró en la oscura habitación. La luz entraba desde la ventana y la iluminaba tenuemente, dejándole ver a Itachi el bulto bajo las sábanas de la cama. Se acercó a este y se detuvo a unos centímetros del colchón. Le pareció que el cuarto estaba demasiado silencioso, pero no sabía muy bien qué era lo que faltaba. Miró a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente tapado por las mantas. Esbozó una sonrisilla y soltó un suspiro, alzando el brazo con la intención de acomodar las sábanas.

Justo cuando su mano iba a tocar la manta, oyó un leve maullido. Se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, donde su gato lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes. Negó con la cabeza y lo cogió con los brazos, sacándolo del cuarto. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, volvió a su propia habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Y apenas unos segundos después notó como un peso se incorporaba al colchón y se acurrucaba a sus pies, ronroneando levemente.

Itachi cerró los ojos y se durmió al cabo de un rato, sumiéndose en un sueño intranquilo donde figuras borrosas intentaban advertirle sobre algo, pero, por desgracia, él no podía oírlas.

.

.

Jiraiya no se consideraba a sí mismo un borracho. Puede que diera esa impresión, pero para él no estaba más lejos de la realidad. Desde que era joven había tenido muy claro el camino que quería seguir en la vida e hizo todo lo posible por conseguirlo; y al fracasar en la mayoría de sus empresas, se refugió en la bebida y en las mujeres para evadirse de sus problemas.

Pero él sabía que ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de necesitar aquello. Ahora no bebía para ahogar sus penas, no contrataba prostitutas de lujo o seducía mujeres para olvidarse de aquella a la que realmente quería llevarse a la cama. No, ahora simplemente dejaba que su vida se meciera al son de lo que la gente consideraba moralmente incorrecto, divirtiéndose al ver sus escandalizadas caras.

Ahora, gracias a sus, según algunos, malsanas aficiones, tenía todo aquello que los hombres creían que daba la felicidad; dinero, fama, poder y mujeres. Entonces, ¿qué era aquel vacío que, a veces, en la noches solitarias y oscuras, sentía que oprimía su pecho impidiéndole respirar?

Y en ese momento, tirado en el suelo del parque, apestando a alcohol y sin estar muy seguro de cómo había llegado allí, miró las estrellas y se sintió pequeño e inútil, atrapado en un cuerpo enfermo y débil.

Tanteó el terreno con la mano, buscando algo para beber. Oyó un tintineo y su mano agarró una botella. La sacudió para ver si quedaba algo de alcohol dentro, y se sintió decepcionado al no ver satisfecho su deseo. La tiró lejos de él con enfado y el sonido del cristal al romperse se dejó oír bastante cerca. Maldijo sus descoordinados movimientos que solamente habían conseguido hacer llegar a la botella a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Se medio incorporó, apoyado en un brazo, y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en un oscuro parque, oculto en un matorral, detrás de un maloliente banco, lleno de pintadas, colillas de cigarros y basura en general.

Dejó caer la cabeza, un poco mareado, y tosió levemente después de inspirar con fuerza varias veces. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los restos de la botella, que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, situados en medio del camino de tierra que atravesaba la arboleda. Observó como la luna cambiaba de color el verde oscuro del cristal, convirtiéndolo en un maravilloso y refulgente plateado.

Qué bonito…

Hasta que un pie enfundado en una bota militar entorpeció su visión. Jiraiya frunció el ceño, súbitamente enojado. Esperó a que el pie se largara, pero un segundo, también enfundado en una bota militar, lo acompañó. Luego, por si no fuera suficiente, otros dos más llegaron, estos en cambio calzados en un par de zapatos de cuero, al parecer de muy buena calidad.

Jiraiya cerró un ojo y luego el otro, intentando recordar cómo hacer que sus párpados se coordinasen, y sacudió levemente la cabeza, dándose cuenta por primera vez del punzante dolor que le estaba taladrando el cráneo. Y así, de pronto, el mundo volvió a recuperar el sonido.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estaba aquí, cerca de ese árbol —susurró el de las botas militares. O al menos, pensó Jiraiya, la voz provenía del lugar de donde estaban paradas las botas. Jiraiya movió los ojos hacia arriba para descubrir su aspecto, pero descubrió con pesar que estar detrás de un banco entorpecía enormemente su línea de visión.

Los pies se movieron y el sonido de las pisadas retumbó con fuerza en su mente embotada. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos intentando que no le diera vueltas, y volvió a abrir los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado.

—Mira, incluso la mancha de sangre sigue ahí —el joven -porque su voz, aunque un tanto siniestra, demostraba claramente su juventud- se agachó unos metros más allá y Jiraiya pudo ver como una mano blanquecina tocaba el suelo manchado y se la mostraba a su acompañante. Una lástima que la capucha no le dejara ver su rostro.

—Pues entonces explícame cómo es posible que un cadáver desaparezca sin dejar rastro —siseó su acompañante con una voz más grave que el otro. El joven de la mano blanquecina se encogió de hombros. Jiraiya oyó una especie de gruñido furioso, y los zapatos de cuero se movieron rápidamente y se situaron al lado del chico, que aún seguía agachado, para luego agarrarle con fuerza la mano que le había enseñado—. Para empezar nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras hecho tu trabajo como Dios manda.

Entonces hubo un par de movimientos bruscos y Jiraiya dejó de ver las botas militares.

—No digas sandeces —dijo el chico. Jiraiya se dio cuenta de que el otro debía de estar agarrándolo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo del suelo—. Si vas a echarle la culpa a alguien, no me la eches a mí, sino al inútil de tu jefe que no supo darme las instrucciones apropiadas.

Las botas volvieron a aparecer en su rango de visión al mismo tiempo que se oía una inspiración brusca y las piernas que sobresalían de los zapatos de cuero temblaban levemente. Una especie de risilla maliciosa se dejó oír.

—Vaya —oyó Jiraiya, con una clara entonación de burla—, parece que el tipo duro sí que tiene puntos débiles.

—Serás cabrón —soltó el otro de golpe, como si no tuviera el aire suficiente para poder pronunciar más palabras.

Jiraiya se asustó; bueno, mejor dicho, se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado, porque con toda la neblina del alcohol todo esto se le estaba haciendo bastante confuso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente y sin querer su pie chocó contra un trozo de cristal roto, produciendo un leve tintineo. La risita que entonaba el chico pálido paró de pronto, y miró en su dirección. A Jiraiya se le paró el corazón.

Pero en ese momento el otro joven, que se encontraba jadeando y agarrando algún punto específico de su anatomía, aprovechó la distracción del chico y lo cogió agarrándolo de la chaqueta -supuso Jiraiya- y lo estampó contra un árbol a menos de dos metros del banco donde, bajo él, se escondía. Y ahora los dos ¿asesinos? estaban fuera de su rango de visión. Aguzó el oído.

—No vuelvas a insultar al jefe, imbécil. ¿Acaso quieres que cancelemos el trato? —acabó por decir el de la voz grave, mofándose.

—No puedes hacer eso —el chico intentó que su voz no trasmitiera ninguna emoción, pero falló estrepitosamente—. Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte del acuerdo, ahora vosotros deberías cumplir la vuestra.

—Peero —le contestó el otro, alargando la palabra y hablándole como a un niño pequeño. Jiraiya se imaginó la enorme sonrisa de burla que ese hombre debía tener en su cara en ese mismo momento—, yo no veo por aquí ningún cuerpo, ¿no es verdad?

—¡No me jodas! —gritó el joven, perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Maté al dichoso chico rubio, como me pedisteis! ¡No es culpa mía que su cuerpo no esté aquí! —el muchacho soltó un gruñido de frustración y de rabia, y entonces Jiraiya escuchó ruidos de forcejeo y oyó una inhalación brusca y una serie de sucesivos jadeos y toses.

—Claro que es culpa tuya —dijo el hombre de voz más grave soltando las palabras rápidamente, como un latigazo—. Lo mataste y te fuiste, sin más —Jiraiya vio como el hombre le daba una patada en la rodilla al otro, y este caía al suelo dando un gemido ahogado—. ¿Eres estúpido? —patada—. ¡Por supuesto que tenías que traérnoslo! —patada, quejido—. ¿Acaso pensabas que queríamos que la policía se enterase de esto? ¡Imbécil! —acabó diciendo, golpeando por última vez al chico, que estaba hecho una bola en el suelo, protegiéndose la cara con los brazos.

Jiraiya, considerando el hecho de que los dos hombres estaban muy ocupados -por decirlo de alguna manera-, se arriesgó a echar un vistazo y asomó imprudentemente la cabeza por debajo del banco bajo el cual estaba escondido. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Bajo la pálida luz de la luna, una escena se mostró ante él. Vio, como si de una fotografía se tratase, a dos chicos inmóviles -¿cuándo se había levantado del suelo el otro?-, mirándose fijamente, el primero con una sudadera gris -¿o era verde?- con la capucha puesta, pero que no lograba esconder la pálida piel de debajo. Este agarraba del brazo al otro joven, quien era bastante más alto que el otro, con el pelo ¿gris? recogido en una coleta y unas gafas de pasta de montura redonda. Al parecer el de la sudadera se había levantado del suelo mientras Jiraiya se arrastraba hasta el borde de su escondite.

Entonces, muy lentamente, el de pelo gris fue deslizando su brazo hacia atrás con suavidad, soltándose del agarre del otro chico, quien al final acabó por bajar su brazo y miró a su acompañante; su rostro no mostrando nada, pero sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos delatándolo.

Con una vaga sonrisa de autocomplacencia, el de pelo gris levantó su brazo derecho, y ante esta acción el muchacho pálido se tensó visiblemente. La sonrisa se hizo más grande y burlona, y el movimiento continuó hasta que el hombre más alto con la mano ajustó las gafas que se le habían deslizado hasta el puente de la nariz.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —susurró; los puños del joven volviéndose todavía más blancos—. Encuentra el cuerpo y obtendrás el premio.

El chico asintió con sequedad. Cuando el más mayor se dio la vuelta, echó a andar sobre el camino que llevaba afuera del parque y su figura se perdió en la oscuridad, se permitió soltar un gruñido de frustración y patear una piedrecilla que estaba a la vista.

Ya se había echado las manos a los bolsillos y se había dispuesto a irse, cuando oyó un leve ruido de metal chocando contra algo, y levantó la vista con curiosidad. Jiraiya contuvo el aliento cuando pasó a su lado, retrocediendo a toda prisa hacia atrás, y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el chico pasaba de largo y se detenía unos dos metros más allá. Observó como se agachaba y recogía un pequeño objeto del suelo. Intrigado, quiso forzar sus ojos para poder verlo y determinar qué era cuando el joven susurró, sonando sorprendido:

—¿Un móvil?

.

.

Sasuke se agachó para esquivar una rama de un árbol y jadeó en busca de aire. Agarró con más firmeza la mano de un muy aturdido Naruto y siguió corriendo por entre los árboles. Parecía que pinos, castaños y robles se esforzaban por hacerle más difícil su apresurada huida a través del parque.

Justo cuando podía divisar la luz de una farola cercana, Naruto se detuvo de pronto, y Sasuke sufrió un repentino tirón en su brazo izquierdo -con el cual tiraba del rubio-. Se frotó la dolorida articulación de su hombro y miró al chico, enojado.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa, imbécil?! —le susurró con fuerza—. ¡Tenemos que largarnos!

—Mi padre… —respondió Naruto, en estado de shock, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados—. Ese hombre de pelo gris… trabaja con mi padre.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —le espetó Sasuke, moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados, intentando discernir en la oscuridad cualquier cosa que los estuviera persiguiendo—. ¡Tenemos que avisar a la policía, han encontrado mi teléfono! ¿Y si vienen a por mí?

Naruto pareció despertar de pronto, y se soltó de la mano de Sasuke, que aún lo sujetaba con fuerza. Quien ignoró a Naruto mientras boqueaba de la indignación.

—_¿A por ti?_ —chilló, cuando recuperó la voz. Sasuke se apresuró a taparle la boca con una mano, mirando aterrorizado a su alrededor, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado a ese estúpido. Naruto forcejeó con Sasuke intentando hablar pero únicamente consiguiendo hacer salir de su boca algo parecido a algún gruñido que Sasuke recordaba haber oído en Animal Planet.

Al final logró soltarse, empujando a Sasuke con las dos manos, casi cayendo este al suelo, teniendo que agarrarse al tronco de un árbol para evitar estrellar su cara contra una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra.

—¡Mi padre…! —empezó gritando Naruto, pero se interrumpió al ver la mirada alarmada que le dirigió Sasuke—. Mi padre —comenzó de nuevo, susurrando—, mi padre está en peligro, ¿y de lo único que te preocupas es de que han encontrado tu teléfono en un parque público? ¡No seas idiota! Seguramente pensarán que se le cayó a alguien por accidente, cosa que no está tan alejada de la realidad.

—Eso no lo puedes saber —respondió Sasuke, calmado por fuera, pero por dentro terriblemente nervioso. Esta no era una conversación que quisiera mantener de madrugada, en medio de la nada, con un asesino pululando por ahí, y con un cadáver. Bueno, tampoco con alguien vivo—. De todos modos, tenemos que volver a mi casa y avisar a la policía. Nunca debí seguir tu estúpido juego, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada dolida, pero pronto se recompuso, adoptando una pose tensa.

—Yo no te obligué a venir —le respondió, achicando los ojos—. Además, ¿qué les vas a decir a los polis? ¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¿Una mancha de sangre en un parque público de mala muerte? ¿Y acaso no has oído lo de "Sin cuerpo, no hay caso"?

—¡Pero sí lo hay! —contestó Sasuke, señalándolo—. ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres la prueba perfecta, un cadáver que habla!

El rubio apartó la mano de Sasuke de un manotazo.

—No voy a entregarme a la policía, Sasuke. Me llevarían a un laboratorio secreto en quién-sabe-dónde y harían quién-sabe-qué-cosas conmigo. Puede que ya esté muerto, pero seguro que no es nada agradable ver cómo te hacen una autopsia.

Sasuke rehuyó de la mirada de Naruto, observando el suelo con interés.

—¡Sasuke! —el mencionado levantó la cabeza y se quedó de piedra al ver la imagen que se desplegaba ante él. Las sombras de los árboles creaban extrañas formas y contornos en la cara y ropa de Naruto, haciendo aún más tétrica su pálida faz. Sus ojos azules parecían vacíos, muertos y sin vida, como el cuerpo que los ostentaba. La venda que envolvía su frente no hacía más que aumentar el siniestro cuadro. Sasuke parpadeó, y el viento movió las hojas de los árboles, cambiando las sombras de lugar, y los ojos de Naruto volvieron a resplandecer de azul, como si aquel instante nunca hubiera pasado.

—¡Despierta! —Naruto se acercó para agarrar el hombro de Sasuke, pero el chico moreno dio un respingo y se apartó con rapidez. Naruto lo miró extrañado y Sasuke tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo -Sasuke nunca supo qué-, cuando de pronto pareció quedarse paralizado, completamente quieto. Los ojos se le volvieron blancos y una espuma amarilla empezó a salir de su boca. Sasuke retrocedió un paso, asustado, y entonces el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a sufrir violentos temblores que hacían que su cabeza se moviese de un lado a otro con fuerza, salpicando su camisa y barbilla de aquella sustancia amarillenta.

Justo cuando Sasuke se decidió a dar un paso y coger a Naruto por los hombros para que se quedase quieto, éste lo hizo, y de inmediato empezó a emitir una tenue luz anaranjada que envolvía su cuerpo como un halo. Sasuke se quedó quieto, mirando con los ojos como platos aquella escena, y levantó un brazo para protegerse de la luz que cada vez era más fuerte.

Él nunca supo qué fue lo que había pasado exactamente, pero de pronto sintió como si una onda de calor abrasador lo empujase hacia atrás, hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra el árbol en el que anteriormente había estado apoyado. Su vista se volvió negra, y creyó sentir como su cerebro golpeaba las paredes internas de su cráneo. Su cabeza empezó a latir dolorosamente, y pudo notar como en su espalda empezaban a formarse lo que probablemente serían horribles moratones.

Emitió un débil quejido, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando a su alrededor, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su cabeza con las manos, en un intento inútil de calmar el dolor.

Después de un tiempo; unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo. Con esfuerzo, se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas y se fue levantando lentamente, utilizando el árbol como punto de apoyo. Cuando finalmente estuvo de pie casi se vuelve a caer por culpa del intenso mareo que le sobrevino de repente y las urgentes ganas de vomitar. Aguantó como pudo, y una vez que se acostumbró a la oscuridad, distinguió un bulto tirado en el suelo a unos tres metros de donde él estaba.

Sasuke jadeó dolorosamente, la cabeza latiéndole y preguntas sin respuesta acosándole y no dejándole en paz. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido aquella luz brillante? ¿Se había roto algo? ¿Se había vuelto ya completamente loco? ¿Y si alguien lo descubría así? ¿Cómo iba a poder explicarlo? ¿Estaba Naruto bien… teóricamente hablando? ¿Y si uno de aquellos hombres, que hablaban sobre asesinatos como si fuera el pan de cada día, había visto el deslumbrante fulgor que había despedido Naruto y en este preciso momento estaba acercándose a ellos, pistola en mano, listo para disparar? ¿Y si descubrían de quién era el teléfono móvil e iban a su casa a por él? ¡Oh, no, Itachi!

Sacudió la cabeza para hacer retroceder a la enorme marea de cuestiones que iban y venían y a la creciente preocupación y ansiedad que lo albergaban, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error, al volver las intensas náuseas y el sabor a bilis a su garganta.

Después de unos instantes con la duda de si vomitar o no, su cuerpo pareció declinarse por la segunda opción, y su estómago pareció calmarse un poco, aunque aún lo sentía muy enfadado. Primero es lo primero, pensó Sasuke, tras mirar a la figura inerte en el suelo. Tambaleándose, se acercó con cautela a Naruto y se dejó caer a su lado, tembloroso y resoplando. Lo agarró por los hombros, y al instante lo dejó caer en la hierba húmeda, completamente anonadado y conteniendo un grito ahogado. Naruto… despedía calor. ¡¿Estaba vivo?!

Rápidamente buscó su cuello y le tomó el pulso, esperanzado, con los nervios retorciéndole las tripas, que ya de por sí estaban lo suficientemente agitadas, y la ansiedad desplomándose en su estómago.

—Vamos —susurró por lo bajo sin darse cuenta, al no encontrarle latido alguno—. Vamos…

Lo siguió intentando durante un minuto, hasta que al final se rindió, frustrado, y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, solamente cubierto por una camiseta. Su corazón bombeaba dolorosamente y era repentinamente consciente de todos los sonidos a su alrededor; el frufrú de las hojas de los árboles, el murmullo del viento, sus entrecortados jadeos… todo, excepto los sonidos que realmente quería oír.

—¡Joder! —soltó, y en su mente estallaron varias maldiciones que quería decir en voz alta. Frunciendo la boca, reaccionó rápido y volvió a hacer lo que había querido hacer desde el principio, es decir, agarrar a Naruto y llevarlo hacia algún lugar seguro.

Con cautela, intentando no forzar su espalda o hacer movimientos bruscos, pasó los brazos por debajo de los hombros del chico, y procedió a arrastrarlo. Siguió tirando de él hasta colocarse bajo un sauce llorón, apoyándose en el tronco y con el cuerpo de Naruto a su lado, desmadejado, con sus extremidades dobladas en un ángulo antinatural y su faz terriblemente tranquila.

Sasuke sintió como una creciente ira empezaba instalarse dentro de él. Lo cogió por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo, viendo como su cabeza se bamboleaba de un lado a otro en cada movimiento, provocándole una especie de repulsión la baba amarilla que seguía cayendo, muy lentamente, de su boca. Lo dejó caer en el suelo, asqueado, y fijó la vista en cualquier otra parte, la que sea. Pero ya había visto suficiente.

Naruto tenía los ojos azules abiertos, y la herida de la frente milagrosamente se había vuelto a abrir—no, se corrigió Sasuke, porque nunca se había cerrado. De ella salía y se desparramaba a través de la cara de Naruto una abundante cantidad de sangre, más que la última vez, pensó, en la que no recordaba haberse manchado.

"_Aunque si lo pensamos bien, dado que me había desmayado, y que cuando me desperté llevaba otra ropa puesta, no puedo estar seguro de ello. ¿Y qué había dicho Naruto? ¡Ah, sí! Tu ropa estaba muy sucia y llena de barro. ¿Se refería también a la sangre? Me pregunto donde la pondría… Era a Itachi a quien le tocaba la colada esta semana. Aunque supongo que si hubiera encontrado una camiseta mía completamente bañada en sangre me lo habría mencionado por lo menos…"_

Un chasquido interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y Sasuke pasó a estado de alerta. Contuvo el aliento, y durante unos segundos lo único que pudo escuchar fue a su corazón latiendo rápidamente, cuando de pronto una potente luz le dio de lleno en los ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente. Alzó la mano para taparse los ojos al mismo tiempo que en algún lugar oía una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Dios mío, Yousuke! —gritó una voz masculina, bastante asustada—. ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó otra voz, algo más lejana.

—¡Aquí hay dos chicos, creo que uno de ellos está muerto!

—_¡¿Qué?!_

Sasuke sintió como una mano ajena le tocaba el rostro y el pecho, comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar. La apartó con brusquedad, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, y mirando asustado a los dos hombres, uno muy cerca de él, observándolo con preocupación, y otro haciendo grandes aspavientos mientras conversaba con alguien al otro lado del teléfono. Entonces Sasuke comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su mente colapsó, y lo único que podía pensar era: _"Oh Dios, joder. Mierda, mierda…"_

—¿Estás bien, chico? —preguntó el hombre, pero Sasuke siguió sin hacerle caso.

Ya no había nada que hacer, estaba muerto. Lo iban a acusar de asesinato, iría a la cárcel… ¿Por qué no podía ocurrir esto cuando tenía catorce años? Así solamente iría al reformatorio. ¿Le permitirían visitas? Seguro que Itachi no querría saber nada más de él. Normal, ¿quién querría a un adolescente homicida y potencialmente peligroso como hermano? ¿Y sus amigos? Fingirían que no lo habían conocido, harían como si él nunca hubiera existido. ¿Tan patética había sido su vida, que cuando desapareciera nadie lloraría por él? No había sido una buena persona; puede que no se metiera con los más débiles que él, pero nunca había hecho nada por evitar que otros, como Suigetsu, lo hicieran. Ya está, se acabó, se dijo, me meterán entre rejas, matarán al gato, le quitarán la casa a Itachi, Karin se liará con Suigetsu, habrá un escándalo porque a Juugo le va la zoofilia…

Mientras Sasuke divagaba, el hombre que hablaba por teléfono colgó y se acercó a su amigo, quien miraba con inquietud a un cada vez más pálido Sasuke.

—¿El otro chico está muerto? —preguntó con ansiedad. No quería acercarse a él si lo estaba.

—Sí —respondió su compañero. Lo había comprobado antes, tomándole el pulso en la muñeca, y no lo había encontrado. Además, ¡diablos! había demasiada sangre como para que estuviera vivo. Le preocupaba más el otro chico, quien parecía en estado de shock, con la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas, apoyado en el árbol, al parecer sin escuchar lo que le decía.

—Llamé a la policía, vendrán aquí enseguida.

—¿Y la ambulancia?

—He pedido dos, aunque no haya mucho que hacer por el otro chico —el otro hombre asintió apesadumbrado, y se giró para mirar por última vez el cuerpo del chico. Y entonces soltó una exclamación ahogada al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba allí.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?!

Su compañero miró en la dirección que su amigo señalaba y se quedó de piedra al ver que el muchacho presuntamente muerto había desparecido. Con las manos torpes, encendió la aplicación de linterna de su móvil y empezó a buscar por los alrededores.

—¿No estaba muerto…? ¡Yousuke, tenemos que encontrarlo, ha perdido demasiada sangre!

Se giró para enfrentar al ya mencionado y lo único que pudo ver antes de caer al suelo fue un puño dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su cara. Cuando su cráneo rebotó en el suelo, distinguió la figura de su amigo roncando a unos cuantos pasos de él antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Naruto miró con asombro su mano izquierda, la que había utilizado para dejar K.O. a los dos hombres. No sabía que tenía tanta fuerza, debía de ser una de las ventajas de estar muerto, pensó.

Con decisión, le pegó una suave -o eso pensó- bofetada a Sasuke en la cara, y observó con satisfacción como éste se agarraba la mejilla encendida asombrado y parpadeaba estúpidamente un par de veces antes de despertar.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó inseguro, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado. Naruto lo interrumpió antes de que su mente se organizase y empezara a cooperar con su boca para enviar al exterior las múltiples protestas que pugnaban por salir de su cerebro. La más importante "¿Por qué cojones no te habías levantado antes?"

—Tenemos que largarnos, esos tíos han llamado a la pasma, y será mejor que cuando lleguen nosotros estemos muy lejos de aquí —justo cuando acabó de pronunciar esa frase fue cuando Sasuke finalmente tomó conciencia de su alrededor y se fijó en los dos hombres tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Ahora fue a él a quién le tocó boquear de la indignación, mirando a Naruto blanco de la impresión.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! —chilló de una manera muy poco masculina, aunque, por supuesto, nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, no señor—. ¡Los has matado!

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no. Ahora muévete.

Sasuke lo miró ceñudo, y entonces se acercó al individuo desparramado en el suelo más cercano a él, le arrancó de las manos el móvil iluminado que aun llevaba en las manos y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué? —le espetó a Naruto, defendiéndose de la mirada de reprobación que le enviaba—. Si Itachi se entera de que he perdido el móvil me matará. Además, ¿quién eres tú para dar clases de moral?

—Está bien, lo que tú digas, pero muévete YA.

Y lo agarró del brazo tal y como había hecho Sasuke con él anteriormente y procedió a arrastrarlo, lo cual era muy difícil cuando parecía que tu compañero había perdido la total coordinación de sus extremidades inferiores, chocando contra toda rama y toda raíz que encontraban en su camino. Era extraño, pensó, normalmente era a él a quien le sucedían esa clase de cosas.

Luego de bastante rato, Naruto se detuvo y tuvo que reconocer interiormente que se había perdido irrevocablemente. Joder, ¡nunca saldrían de ese puñetero parque!

Soltó un suspiro desganado y se giró hacia Sasuke, quien se frotaba la nuca con gesto incómodo. El chico lo miró interrogante. Naruto volvió a suspirar.

—¿Por dónde está la salida?

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo ignorar la ligera sonrisa de superioridad y mofa que se dibujó en el semblante de su compañero de desventuras al oír su pregunta. Sin embargo, Naruto optó por morderse la lengua y quedarse callado, para no comenzar una nueva discusión.

Sasuke forzó la vista en la oscuridad hasta distinguir una débil y lejana luz, y sonrió. Con cautela, intentando no mover mucho la espalda o la cabeza, le señaló a Naruto la dirección y empezó a caminar. Naruto se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, aunque ello no fuera, en realidad, una novedad. Cuando alcanzaron el camino bordeado de farolas, ambos soltaron al unísono un gran suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que esa noche había sido ya innecesariamente larga.

Y también al mismo tiempo se dispusieron a caminar, solo que cada uno en una dirección contraria. Se miraron y Sasuke enarcó una ceja, mientras que Naruto se mostraba confundido.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Sasuke—. Mi casa está por ahí —dijo señalando con el dedo el camino que quería tomar.

—¿Qué? —soltó Naruto rápidamente—. No vamos a tu casa, vamos a la _mía_.

—No, claro que no —le espetó el moreno—. Vamos a _mi _casa, y mañana por la mañana llamaremos a la policía.

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Por supuesto que lo hago.

—Pero… ¿acaso sabes lo que me harán si me encuentran?

—¿Acaso lo sabes tú?

Naruto frunció la boca, disgustado, y una serie de arrugas de preocupación se mostraron en su frente. Sasuke en cambio, tenía un semblante sereno, con las emociones bullendo bajo la superficie. Los dos chicos se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas, en el que ninguno ganó. El rubio trató de razonar con el otro chico.

—Sasuke… tenemos que ir a ver a mi padre.

—¿Tenemos? —inquirió sardónicamente.

Naruto ignoró la bulla punzante del otro y continuó.

—Ese hombre del cabello plateado, el que discutía con mi asesino —la palabra aún se le antojaba extraña a sus oídos. Asesino… parecía tan… irrevocable—, trabaja para mi padre. ¿No lo comprendes? ¡Él está en peligro!

Lo único que consiguió con esta declaración fue que Sasuke desviara la mirada, pero no parecía que hubiera cambiado de opinión. Naruto notó como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago y se le secaba la boca, al comprender que iba a estar en esto solo, que no tendría a nadie para ayudarlo…

—Lo único que sé —susurró Sasuke—, es que un grupo de maniáticos peligrosos van detrás de tu cuerpo por alguna extraña razón, y yo no… —se sintió temblar ante lo que iba a decir—, y yo no quiero tener nada que ver con eso.

El rostro de Naruto se volvió hermético, y Sasuke experimentó como una enorme ola de culpa y vergüenza se abatían sobre él, pero no flaqueó. No podía permitir que le pasase nada, ¿qué pasaría con Itachi si algo malo le sucedía a él? Había visto la forma en la que lo miraba a veces, como si fuera algo frágil, que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Y sin embargo, no era él quien sufría ese riesgo.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró más bien para sí Naruto—. Es pedirte demasiado, nos acabamos de conocer. Es increíble incluso que me hayas seguido hasta aquí —soltó una suave risotada amarga. Sasuke se estremeció, pero siguió sin mirarlo a los ojos. El rubio parpadeó para que las lágrimas no derramadas siguieran donde estaban y en silenciosos pasos comenzó a andar, sin despedirse.

Sasuke lo imitó, tomando el camino que conducía a su casa. La brisa le agitó el cabello, y él soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Fue entonces cuando se decidió y echó una breve mirada hacia atrás, pero la figura de Naruto hacía tiempo que había dejado de verse.

Y Sasuke pensó que sí, realmente había sido una noche muy larga.

* * *

_¡TADAAA! ¡Fin del capítulo!_

_Ahora voy a responder a un comentario de una chica que no tiene cuenta, así que no le he podido responder antes:_

_**Suzu**: Sí, Naruto es realmente un zombie, y no, no le va a entrar hambre xDD. Personalmente yo nunca he entendido eso del hambre de los zombies y por qué tiene que ser carne humana. Es decir, sí, vale, hay gente que tiene mucha... eh... carne, pero normalmente los seres humanos suelen ser todo huesos, con poca cosa que comer. Hay muchos animales mucho más apetitosos, como... ciervos, alces, osos, conejos... Y para los zombies de ciudad existen las carnicerías, que son como un buffet libre, ¿no?_

_Creo que me he desviado un poco del tema xDD_

_Ya sé que ahora todo está un poco confuso, pero ya se irá aclarando todo a medida que avance la historia, no os preocupéis. _

_¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Salchichas? ¿Jamones? ¿Reviews, please?_


	5. Pide y se te dará

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí está, un capítulo todo nuevecito, y debo decir que, bueno, bastante tranquilo, sobre todo en comparación con lo que pasará en el siguiente... Pero buéh. En realidad el siguiente capítulo iba a ser la mitad de éste, pero se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo así que lo corté por la mitad. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yo no, y absolutamente no soy propietaria de ningún derecho sobre Naruto, no importa lo que te digan, tú no les creas._

_Advertencia_**_:_**_ Por favor, si aún no te has enterado de que esto va a tratar de alguna manera que aún estoy por precisar sobre la relación romántica entre dos chicos, es que no has prestado la debida atención. Si no te importa, ¡adelante! Siéntete libre de leer todo lo que quieras. Si todo esto te parece desagradable y repugnante (aunque reconozco que mi fic puede llegar a ser eso sin necesidad de ningún BL), yo no te obligo a seguir leyendo._

_Segunda advertencia:__ Reitero: Aquí va a morir gente. No digo quién (a pesar de que uno es bastante obvio), ni cuándo ni por qué, pero lo harán. Ah, y no hay que olvidar que esto es un evidente AU en el que hay un marcado OoC._

_Y por último, ¡gracias a **Ang-chan **y a **Nemu **por todo lo que hacen por mí!_

* * *

**Desventuras**

**_Pide y se te dará_**

Cuando Sasuke alcanzó la edad de ocho años, su madre pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para poder saber sobre cierto tipo de "cosas". Por ello, el día después de su cumpleaños, lo llevó a su cuarto y allí tuvieron una educativa y profunda charla que Sasuke, en los años venideros, intentó por todos los medios, pero fracasando miserablemente, olvidar. Desde entonces, Sasuke despreció todo lo que tenía que ver con las drogas, el alcohol, y si no fuera porque era un chico adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, aunque lo ocultara bien, puede que incluso hubiera llegado a aborrecer el sexo. Puede. Probablemente.

Y en ese momento había decidido que había otra cosa que no soportaba: los vagabundos. En especial el que estaba delante de él, apestando y balbuceando incoherencias. Sobre todo aquél.

—Eh, chico, _hic_, ¿has visto, _hic_, a un tipo raro por... por aquí?

_"Sí"_, pensó Sasuke, _"está justo delante de mí."_

—Tiene... tiene unos ojos,_ hic_, muy muy raaroos —el vagabundo lo agarró de un brazo y acercó su cara a la suya. Sasuke intentó liberarse, empezando a enojarse —. No debe de, _hic_, dormir mucho —le cuchicheó, echándole el aliento a la cara.

Sasuke tosió y boqueó un par de veces.

—¡Suélteme! —le espetó cuando se recuperó, y dio un brusco tirón de tal manera que logró zafarse del sorprendentemente fuerte agarre del hombre de pelo blanco, quien lo miró y parpadeó estúpidamente. Sasuke se colocó la chaqueta, y ése fue el momento en el que el viejo decidió vomitar justo delante de sus pies. Rogando por que no se le hubieran manchado los tenis, Sasuke dio un gran salto hacia atrás. Dios, ¿por qué este tipo de cosas solamente le sucedían a él?

—No me encuentro bien —gimió el hombre lastimeramente, y se tambaleó, apoyándose en el muro de la entrada del parque.

—Ya. Cuénteselo a otro —le dijo Sasuke, cortante, pero el viejo no dio señales de haberle oído. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar, y el hombre se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, observando con la mirada perdida lo que antes había estado en su estómago y ahora estaba en el suelo.

Cuando Sasuke dobló la esquina de la calle comenzó a correr, y solamente se detuvo cuando el dolor punzante de su abdomen casi le impedía respirar. Observó a su alrededor después de tomar aliento, y notó que estaba a tan sólo una manzana de su casa. Se apoyó en sus rodillas e inspiró hondo un par de veces. En el momento en el que el retortijón se calmó un poco, echó a andar, sintiéndose seguro en una calle conocida y bajo la potente luz de las farolas.

No sabía qué tan tarde era, pero debía de ser lo suficiente como para considerar seriamente el dormir en un portalón. Para comprobarlo se sacó del bolsillo el móvil que le había cogido a aquel tipo, que por suerte seguía encendido, y miró la hora. Las tres de la mañana. Genial. ¿Por qué no habría hecho esta estupidez un viernes?

Ya estaba medio dormido cuando llegó a su casa. Saltó la verja, asustando al perro del vecino que inmediatamente empezó a ladrar, y cruzó el jardín, llegando hasta la ventana de su habitación. Se sacó los zapatos y abrió la ventana, metiéndose dentro del cuarto y cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo. Vale, quizás no debería haberse burlado de Naruto la otra vez. Esto era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes, por si el repentino ruido había despertado a su hermano, pero la casa seguía tan silenciosa como antes de que él hubiera irrumpido en ella. Soltando un suspiro de alivio se incorporó y fue hasta su armario, de donde sacó su pijama. Entonces se sacó su ropa, la tiró al suelo y se puso la camiseta y el pantalón viejo que usaba para dormir; inmediatamente después, recolocó las almohadas y se deslizó entre las sábanas.

Al poco rato, estando tan cansado como estaba, Sasuke se durmió.

* * *

¡BUM!

—¡Sasuke, despierta! ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Sasuke se medio incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos legañosos. Itachi dejó de golpear la puerta de su hermano pequeño y se fue a la cocina, donde se estaba preparando el desayuno. Sasuke volvió a dejarse caer en el lecho, cansado y con la espalda y la cabeza palpitándole. Miró el despertador: las siete de la mañana. Bufó. Ni siquiera había llegado a dormir más de cuatro horas.

Se levantó después de mucho esfuerzo -porque la cama estaba calentita y se estaba muy a gusto allí-, y en cuanto dio un par de pasos tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y se cayó. Frotándose la rabadilla, miró la cosa que había entorpecido su camino. Se quedó helado. Era ropa. Ropa _manchada de sangre. _Mucha sangre.

—Sasuke, ¿estás decente?

El chico en cuestión empujó la ropa con el pie rápidamente y la escondió debajo de la cama. Justo entonces entró Itachi en el cuarto, quien arrugó el entrecejo al ver a su hermano a cuatro patas en el suelo. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Itachi optó por no preguntar por el tema.

—¿Qué haces todavía en pijama? —cuestionó en cambio—. ¡Vístete!

—De acuerdo —dijo Sasuke. Entonces se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones. Itachi miró a su hermano. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada—. ¿No vas a irte?

Itachi parpadeó y se frotó la nuca.

—Ah, sí, claro. Lo siento —murmuró, y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke sacó la ropa de su escondite apresuradamente, cogió la que se iba a poner ese día y se deslizó sin hacer ruido hasta su baño. Una vez allí cerró el pestillo y suspiró de alivio. Eso había estado cerca. Demasiado para su propio gusto. Ahora que lo pensaba, visto desde fuera parecería que había cometido un asesinato y que intentaba esconder las pruebas. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y miró dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. Pues sí, eso respondía a una de sus interrogantes. Allí estaba la ropa que había usado el otro día, y aparte del barro -cosas que tenía desmayarse en un parque en invierno- tenía algunas manchas oscuras muy sospechosas, pero al menos no tan abundantes como las de las prendas que ahora mismo sostenía en la mano. Pues no, Itachi no había hecho la colada. Bendiciendo una vez más el hecho de tener cada uno un cuarto de baño separado, Sasuke colocó toda la ropa en la cesta. Ya la lavaría después de clase.

Se preparó para ducharse, y cuando ya había abierto el grifo pasó por delante del espejo y se miró. Confundido, se acercó más. Y entonces ahogó una exclamación. Pequeños puntos como salpicaduras marcaban su piel, y había que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta de ello. Ojeó el resto de su cuerpo y descubrió que su brazo izquierdo también estaba manchado, pero mucho más profusamente. _"La sangre de Naruto se deslizó por el lado izquierdo de su cara, y debió llegar a mi brazo mientras lo arrastraba"_ pensó. Sasuke escondió la cara entre sus manos mientras inspiraba hondo para calmarse; y, después de unos segundos, suspiró y se metió en la ducha. Pero la imagen de Naruto, pálido y cubierto de sangre, volvió tan de repente a su mente que se tambaleó. El nudo que desde que se había levantado se había instalado en su estómago pareció subir por su esófago hasta asentarse definitivamente en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Cerró los ojos cuando el agua que caía empezó a volverse rosa, negándose a ver las evidencias de que aquella noche había sido real.

Cuando acabó de ducharse se secó apresuradamente con una toalla y después se la colocó alrededor de la cintura. Abrió el botiquín que estaba encima del lavabo y cogió el tubo de las aspirinas, de donde sacó dos pastillas. Ya se las tomaría en el desayuno. Ya vestido pero todavía el pelo mojado, fue hasta la cocina. Su hermano estaba allí, apoyado en la encimera, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con el ceño fruncido el reloj colocado en la pared. Su ceño se acentuó en cuanto vio a su hermano.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Te dije que estuvieras listo hace quince minutos!

El mencionado, ignorándolo, abrió un armario, cogió un bol de cereales y lo llenó de leche. Después, bajo la exasperada mirada de su hermano, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a desayunar.

—No te preocupes, hay tiempo —respondió al fin.

Itachi soltó un suspiro desganado y se unió a su hermano pequeño. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos, por primera vez reparando en las ojeras de Sasuke.

—Te he hecho el almuerzo; te lo he dejado en la mochila mientras te estabas duchando.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—Ah —hubo una pausa—. Gracias.

—No es nada.

Durante unos minutos lo único que se escuchó en el cuarto fueron los ruidos que hacía Sasuke al masticar y tragar los cereales; cuando el chico se dio cuenta, intentó que se oyeran lo menos posible, pero sin éxito. Por alguna extraña razón parecía que el cuarto amplificaba cada pequeño sonido.

—Muy bien —soltó Sasuke, hastiado—. Itachi, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase? Además, para de mirarme tan fijamente; me estás poniendo nervioso —señaló.

—Ah, eso —dijo Itachi—. El examen de hoy es a las diez, así que decidí quedarme contigo por la mañana.

—Genial —masculló Sasuke—. ¿Y no deberías aprovechar tu tiempo en algo mejor? ¿Repasar, por ejemplo?

—No lo necesito —respondió Itachi, sobrado.

—Qué bien.

Sasuke ignoró la mirada de su hermano y siguió comiendo. Itachi se giró en ese momento para volver a mirar el reloj y Sasuke aprovechó para meterse las aspirinas en la boca y tragárselas junto con una cucharada de cereales y leche. Su hermano suspiró cuando se giró y lo miró, pareciendo un poco abatido.

—Últimamente estás raro —declaró de pronto.

—¡¿Eh?! —lo que le faltaba, escuchar eso de la persona que no había dejado de actuar como un psicópata toda la mañana.

—Has estado actuando extraño desde hace unos días —Itachi le dirigió una mirada preocupada—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Sasuke se levantó bruscamente y dejó el bol en el fregadero, colocándose de espaldas a su hermano.

—No —contestó—. Todo va perfectamente.

—Sasuke...

—¡Todo va bien! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? —exclamó, golpeando con las manos la encimera para dar mayor énfasis, para luego cerrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza en un intento de despejarse. Cuando oyó el chirrido de una silla al deslizarse por el suelo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Cogió la mochila de su habitación y luego se fue sin despedirse, cerrando la puerta de la entrada de un portazo. Su hermano, aún en la cocina, suspiró.

El día había amanecido claro, sin nubes tapando la luz del sol. Era un día utópico de otoño; no muy cálido, pero tampoco muy frío. Sasuke se sintió engañado por el tiempo. No debería hacer un buen día, pensó, debería estar lloviendo a cántaros, con nubes espantosamente oscuras y amenazadoras en el horizonte y con un viento gélido que te helaba hasta los huesos. Pero casi nunca salían las cosas como él quería. La noche anterior era un buen ejemplo de ello.

_¡Arg! ¡No pienses en eso!, _se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué diablos no lo olvidaba y punto? Hasta su propia mente estaba en contra de él, amargándole el día.

Llegaría a la clase y tendría una aburridísima conferencia sobre Filosofía a primera hora; luego vendría el profesor Kakashi, tarde como siempre, y después clase con Asuma. Iba a ser un día normal como otro cualquiera, sin criaturas sobrenaturales haciéndole sentir culpable y sin cosas extrañas sucediendo a su alrededor. Primero instituto, después casa, y por último cama.

¡Dios! ¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? Eso no iba a suceder ni de broma. Seguramente en cuanto entrara en el colegio algo raro le iba a ocurrir, podía apostar su vida si era necesario. Bueno, tal vez su vida no. Un brazo quizá sí. ¿Y cuándo diablos iban a hacer efecto las putas pastillas?

Justo entonces traspasó la puerta de entrada del instituto y de repente su visión se vio entorpecida por algo rojo y blanco. Intentó frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde. Chocó contra esa masa que de repente había aparecido delante de él y cayó poco agraciadamente al suelo. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, levantó la vista y entonces se quedó mudo. El viejo vagabundo de esa noche estaba delante de él. Con traje. Y limpio.

—Oh, perdona muchacho —dijo el hombre de pelo blanco, ayudándolo a levantarse. Sasuke se dejó, demasiado aturdido como para negarse. _"Al menos", _pensó aliviado, _"parece que no se acuerda de mí."_

_—_No pasa nada _—_respondió con educación, aunque por dentro estaba bastante sorprendido de haber tenido razón en su epifanía anterior. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que las cosas se tornaran todavía más extrañas. Se podría decir que era como una "retirada preventiva".

Ya se estaba alejando para dirigirse a su clase cuando el hombre lo sujetó de un brazo. Retazos de aquella noche asaltaron a Sasuke, quien se zafó violentamente del agarre y lo miró con aire acusador.

—Eh, tranquilo —dijo con voz conciliadora el hombre, un tanto confundido por lo que él creía que era una reacción exagerada del joven—. Sólo quería saber cómo llegar al despacho de la directora Tsunade.

Sasuke parpadeó.

—Ah... eso. Solamente tiene que seguir el pasillo y subir las escaleras. Es la primera puerta a la izquierda.

—¡Muchas gracias, muchacho!

Y dicho esto el hombre desapareció por el pasillo. Sasuke se quedó mirando el sitio por donde se había ido hasta que recordó que sus clases iban a comenzar en cualquier momento,corriendo de inmediato a su aula. Bueno, aquello no era exactamente lo que había esperado, pero esperaba que eso fuera lo único extraño que le iba a suceder aquel día.

Por supuesto, estaba equivocado.

Cuando llegó el tiempo de descanso, Sasuke sacó su almuerzo de la mochila y fue hasta una de las esquinas del patio, bajo un gran árbol, pues no quería que sus amigos lo encontrasen. Le habían estado lanzando miradas preocupadas (sobre todo Karin) toda la mañana, y no quería ser interrogado; no esta vez, y a ser posible, nunca, aunque aquello era mucho pedir. No creía que tuviera tan mal aspecto, se había mirado al espejo después de la ducha para ver si quedaba algún rastro de sangre seca y no había encontrado nada raro en su cara. Pero al parecer los amigos tenían la irritable cualidad de saber cuándo te encuentras mal, para desgracia de Sasuke.

Ya estaba sentado en la hierba comiéndose su sandwich cuando oyó una voz tras él, de alguien oculto por los setos.

—No puedes esperar que te crea después de tanto tiempo.

¡Oh, Dios, ésa era la voz de la directora! ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí? ¡Tenía un despacho propio muy bonito! Bueno, eso había oído, él nunca había estado allí.

—Te lo juro, Tsunade, he cambiado.

Espera, ¿ése no era el vagabundo?

—Las otras veces también dijiste lo mismo —se estremeció ante la fría y dura voz de la directora. Solamente había hablando con ella un par de veces, pero cuando hablaba con él, ella siempre había sido amable. Aunque había oído decir que cuando se enfadaba podía ser más destructiva que un tifón—. ¿Cómo sé que ésta es distinta?

—No puedes saberlo, tendrás que confiar en mí.

Pero al parecer aquéllas no eran las palabras correctas, porque Sasuke oyó las pisadas de su directora alejándose.

—¡No! ¡Tsunade, espera!

—Si eso es lo único que tienes que decir, ya puedes largarte.

—No, tienes que creerme, ¡he cambiado de verdad! —rugió el hombre con un leve tinte de desesperación en su voz.

—¿Qué hace esta vez diferente de todas las anteriores? ¿Puedes contestarme a eso?

—Mira, yo... —hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido de frustración. Entonces tomó aliento y continuó—. Me he inscrito en un club de alcohólicos anónimos —se detuvo, probablemente para ver la reacción de su compañera, pero ésta no dijo nada—. Además también... también he escrito mi renuncia —aquello sí que pareció causar una reacción, porque Sasuke oyó un sonido ahogado de asombro. Se preguntó en qué trabajaría aquel tío.

—¿Lo... lo dices en serio?

Sasuke notó con sorpresa que la voz de la directora Tsunade parecía algo tomada, y tenía una cualidad que no supo discernir. ¿Confusión, estupor, aturdimiento... esperanza?

—Por completo.

—Supongo que entiendes que con solamente eso no conseguirás mi perdón.

—Sí, lo comprendo —contestó el hombre, aunque Sasuke podría apostar a que había una gran sonrisa deslizándose por su cara.

—Aunque reconozco que esto... es un buen principio —entonces se rió—. ¿Sabes? Conozco a alguien que va a estar muy triste con tu renuncia. No creo que se lo tome muy bien. Está enganchadísimo a tus libros, siempre que lo veo está leyendo uno tuyo.

Las cejas de Sasuke se elevaron tanto que se perdieron en el flequillo. ¿El tipo ése era un escritor? ¿Y al parecer de éxito?

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo el hombre con regocijo.

—Pues sí. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de novelas tuyas que tengo requisadas en mi armario.

—¿Es un alumno tuyo, entonces?

Tsunade soltó una seca carcajada.

—Si tú supieras... —dejó escapar un suspiro desganado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Durante un momento estuvieron callados, hasta que Tsunade soltó la pregunta que le llevaba reconcomiendo desde que el escritor había llegado allí—. Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes, o después?

—Es difícil de explicar. Ayer, bueno, ayer no, o eso creo —dudó—. Bueno, da igual. El caso es que hoy en la madrugada me desperté en un parque sucio e inmundo, frente a mi propio vómito, frío y solo y me di cuenta... me di cuenta de que las cosas no podían seguir así.

—Si lo que quieres es que cambie mi opinión sobre ti, debo decirte que vas por el camino equivocado —dijo Tsunade con marcado sarcasmo.

—Oh, vamos, mujer, ¿querías la verdad o no? —rió el hombre—. Además, ya sé que te parecerá una estupidez, pero desde ayer, o bueno, hoy muy temprano, tengo una extraña sensación, como si me hubiera olvidado de algo, algo importante. Es como... como una desazón clavada en el pecho.

Sasuke dejó caer lo que le quedaba de bocadillo.

—Seguramente ya te debe estar afectando el síndrome de abstinencia —dijo ella con voz inexpresiva.

—Venga ya, deja de burlarte de mí; estoy hablando en serio.

Las voces fueron alejándose, y Sasuke pudo respirar tranquilo. No sabía qué había sucedido allí, ni quería saberlo, solamente estaba aliviado de que la directora no lo hubiera pillado escuchando a escondidas, aunque fuera involuntariamente, una conversación privada suya. De todos modos, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo allí? Si no quería que alguien la oyese, que se hubiera quedado en su tranquilo despacho.

¿Habría visto algo aquel hombre la noche anterior? Si así era, Sasuke agradecía mentalmente a Dios de que no recordara absolutamente nada. Aunque, visto de otro modo, ¿tan mal habría estado que el escritorzuelo ese supiera lo que había pasado en aquel parque? Así podrían haber ido los dos a la policía, Sasuke fingiendo que era un espectador inocente que casualmente pasaba por allí y había oído toda la conversación entre los dos tipos esos. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles? ¿Por qué ocultar lo que sabía a todo el mundo?

—¡Sasuke!

El recién nombrado dio un respingo al oír la voz que le llamaba, y alzó la cabeza para ver una cabellera roja que se acercaba rápidamente a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! —dijo Karin al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba descaradamente la caja donde llevaba su almuerzo, sabiendo que nunca conseguiría llevarlo junto a los otros por las buenas.

—Oye, Karin, hoy no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

—¿Y cuándo sí? —preguntó ella irónicamente—. Bueno, no importa. Ven, los demás te están esperando; y no pongas patéticas excusas como siempre.

Sasuke observó cómo ella se largaba con su comida y soltando un suspiro se levantó con esfuerzo, apoyando una mano en el árbol bajo el cual se sentaba para darse impulso. Se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones, pues nunca le había importado mucho mancharse (aunque luego en casa lavaba a conciencia la ropa, eso sí), y siguió a la chica que nada más el primer día de clases, se había autoproclamado su mejor amiga sin ni siquiera haber hablado con él antes. Esperaba que los otros dos al menos lo dejaran en paz aquel día, aunque conociéndolos, aquello era muy improbable.

* * *

—Sasuke, ¿puedes leernos tu redacción? —preguntó amablemente Iruka.

Sasuke soltó un corto e imperceptible suspiro antes de coger su libreta y abrirla en la página adecuada. Inmediatamente después su cara se vació de todo color y lució un poco atractivo blanco cadáver. Los demás alumnos lo miraron con confusión -era bien sabido por todos que las redacciones del Uchiha eran las mejores de la clase-, y luego empezaron a cuchichear entre sí. Iruka carraspeó.

—Erm... ¿Sasuke?

El chico levantó la mirada e Iruka creyó atisbar un leve destello de pánico y horror en sus ojos antes de que se volvieran tan fríos e inexpresivos como siempre. Entonces Sasuke se retorció en su asiento.

—Yo... esto... —tartamudeó Sasuke antes de intentar serenarse y tomar aliento. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto precisamente a él? —. Lo siento, profesor Iruka, pero me temo que no tengo mis deberes conmigo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa recorrió el aula, y los ojos del profesor se abrieron con incredulidad.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—¿Mi perro se los comió? —probó Sasuke con voz débil.

—Tú no tienes perro —dijo Suigetsu, confundido. Juugo le dio un codazo desde el asiento de al lado.

Iruka frunció los labios y miró a Sasuke con una evidente decepción en su rostro. Sasuke volvió a retorcerse en su asiento.

—Me esperaba otra cosa de ti, Sasuke. No me queda otro remedio que ponerte un negativo.

Una mueca se dibujó en la cara del moreno cuando su profesor escribió algo en su libretita donde apuntaba todo lo referente a sus alumnos. Genial, una mancha en su hasta ahora pulcro y limpio expediente. Lo que le faltaba.

—Karin, ¿podrías leernos tú entonces tu redacción?

La chica le envió una mirada preocupada a Sasuke, quien miraba por la ventana con un aspecto abatido muy bien disimulado, pero que ella podía llegar a ver perfectamente. Hizo una pausa, suspiró, y entonces empezó a leer.

* * *

¡Estúpido Naruto! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

¿A quién se le ocurre? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan... tan...? ¡Arrgg!

Sasuke tomó aire para intentar calmarse. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro...

¡Estúpido Naruto!

—¿Sasuke?

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a sus tres amigos delante de él, mirándolo con preocupación. Bueno, solamente dos de ellos, porque Siugetsu estaba muy ocupado fingiendo que no le importaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó con hastío.

Karin se frotó compulsivamente las manos antes de mirar a los otros dos como para pedir su aprobación. Juugo asintió levemente con la cabeza, y Suigetsu silbó con despreocupación mientras miraba con interés la lámpara del techo del pasillo. Entonces la chica se adelantó un paso y se enfrentó a Sasuke, quien rodó los ojos ante la escena.

—Mira, sabemos que no te gusta hablar sobre ti, o sobre tus problemas, o...

—... sobre cualquier cosa en general —añadió alegremente Suigetsu.

—... o sobre cualquier cosa en general —concedió a regañadientes Karin—. Pero somos tus amigos, y estamos preocupados por ti.

—Yo no —interrumpió Suigetsu rápidamente.

—Bueno, todos menos Suigetsu —dijo la chica con exasperación, como si ya hubiera tenido esa conversación varias veces antes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que soportar aquella conversación ese día?

—Estoy bien —dijo lentamente, como si hablara con niños de cinco años—. Y ahora que ya podéis dormir tranquilos, ¿podéis dejarme en paz de una puñetera vez?

—Sasuke —respondió la chica en el mismo tono—, no nos tomes por imbéciles. Has estado raro desde hace días. Apenas comes, tienes unas enormes ojeras, estás más pálido de lo habitual y mucho más brusco y engreído. ¿Y qué coño fue lo de la clase? ¡Por la cara que tenías parecía que habías visto un fantasma!

—Oye, por cierto, ¿qué diablos fue aquello del perro? ¡Yo pensaba que siendo tú podrías haberte inventado una excusa mejor! —rió Suigetsu antes de que Karin le diera un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La chica ignoró el "¡oye!" indignado que soltó después.

—Eso no es asunto vuestro —dijo por fin Sasuke después de un tenso silencio, desviando los ojos. Él creía que había estado escondiendo bastante bien cómo se encontraba. Era evidente que estaba en un error.

—¡Claro que lo es! —exclamó la chica, exasperada—. ¡Eso es lo que te estamos diciendo! ¡Somos tus amigos, Sasuke! ¡No nos dejes de lado!

—Joder, ¿cómo queréis que os diga que me dejéis en paz?

—Pero, Sasuke... —dijo Karin con expresión dolida. Suigetsu le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica, negando con la cabeza. Karin dejó caer los hombros—. Está bien —susurró.

Sasuke los miró a los tres, luego cuadró los hombros y se deslizó a través de ellos para dirigirse a la salida. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día.

—Sasuke —oyó el moreno tras de él. Se detuvo para demostrar que estaba escuchando, pero no se dio la vuelta—, cuando quieras hablar del tema, aquí estaremos —dijo Juugo con suavidad. Entonces el chico asintió con brusquedad y desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

* * *

_"Comisaría de Konoha", _eso es lo que ponía en el cartel.

No podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Una vez más, estaba equivocado.

—Muy bien —dijo el policía con una ceja enarcada—. Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que, mientras caminabas por el parque por la noche, te encontraste con un muerto y te desmayaste, ¿correcto? —preguntó, y continuó después de que Sasuke asintiera rígidamente—. Luego, te despertaste en tu cuarto y descubriste que el chico muerto te había llevado hasta allí, y después él, el chico muerto del que ni siquiera te sabes el apellido, te convenció para descubrir quién lo había matado. Al día siguiente, por la noche, fuisteis al mismo parque y allí por casualidades de la vida oísteis la conversación entre su asesino y un hombre misterioso de cabello gris que al parecer trabajaba para el padre del muerto, ¿sigo bien? —Sasuke volvió a asentir, apretando los puños ante el evidente tono de burla del hombre—. Y entonces tú, siendo prudente e inteligente por primera vez en esta historia, decidiste plantarte e irte por tu lado —el policía se volvió a su compañero, que estaba apoyado en la pared de detrás del escritorio con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Y tú qué opinas de esto, Murakami?

—Bueno —dijo el hombre, arrastrando las palabras y mascando chicle—. Opino que deberías ir con tus cuentos a otra parte, niño. Los hombres adultos tenemos problemas mucho más importantes que ocuparnos del desesperado intento de llamar la atención de un crío de secundaria —y a continuación hizo un globo con el chicle y lo explotó ruidosamente. Sasuke se encogió en su silla ante el ruido y las horribles miradas burlonas de los agentes, y su cara empezó a enrojecer.

Estaba sentado delante del escritorio del agente, en su pulcra y un tanto destartalada oficina, a donde lo habían hecho pasar cuando había comunicado en la entrada que quería denunciar un delito. Obviamente, había sido una mala idea. Casi podía oír a Naruto burlándose de él por pensar que había alguna posibilidad de que le creyeran.

El primer policía se levantó de su cómodo asiento, se acercó a Sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sasuke rechinó los dientes, pero no se apartó.

—Mira, chico —comenzó, con un repulsivo tono condescenciente y falsamente comprensivo—, ¿por qué no te vas a casa y, no sé, hablas con tus padres sobre el tema? Seguro que así dejarán de... prestarle atención a tu hermana pequeña y... volverán a mimarte como antes, ¿no crees?

El policía sonrió y el llamado Murakami dejó escapar una tos que muy bien pudo esconder una risotada. Respirando agitadamente, Sasuke se levantó con brusquedad de la silla y se dispuso a irse de allí, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, sintiéndose totalmente humillado. Casi había traspasado la puerta de la salida cuando oyó el grito de un hombre que provenía de algún lugar cercano de dentro de la comisaría.

—¡Es él! ¡El chico del que os hablábamos!

Sasuke, pensando que aquella persona se refería a otro chico, ignoró la voz y siguió su camino, pero una mano lo agarró del brazo dolorosamente y le dio la vuelta. Las palabras de indignación ya casi habían salido de su boca cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre; casi instantáneamente, todo color abandonó su rostro.

—¡Tú! —gritó el hombre con furia, con los ojos rebosantes de rabia—. Maldito pequeño bastardo. Os divertisteis tú y tu amigo anoche, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Yo no... —farfulló Sasuke. El hombre lo sacudió con violencia.

—¿Qué has hecho con él? ¡Devuélveme el teléfono, maldito ladrón!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con desaprobación un agente de policía, separando a los dos. Un hombre se acercó a ellos corriendo con su rostro arrugado en un ceño de preocupación mientras los miraba. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, le colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro al otro hombre.

—Yousuke, cálmate —le susurró. Una pequeña muchedumbre se estaba agolpando en la entrada de la comisaría, mirando con curiosidad la escena. Los dos policías que habían atendido a Sasuke llegaron también, y Sasuke, por primera vez en toda su vida, quiso que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase.

—Si no es capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, señor, le ruego que abandone las instalaciones —le comunicó formalmente y con un dejo de irritación Murakami a Yousuke. Éste enrojeció y se apartó con rudeza de su amigo, y entonces señaló acusatoriamente a Sasuke.

—¡Él es uno de los chicos que nos robaron anoche, señor agente!

_Ahora sería un buen momento para que me tragases, estúpida tierra._

—¿Es eso cierto, chico?

Sasuke hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación, es decir, mentir.

—No, señor —dijo rápidamente mientras negaba con énfasis con la cabeza. El policía se volvió hacia los hombres, uno de los cuales cada vez más furioso.

—¿Y dónde dice que le robaron, señor?

—En el parque de la esquina de la calle 14, agente —ante esto Murakami y su compañero enarcaron una ceja.

—¿Has oído eso, Takimoto? —le preguntó Murakami al otro policía con una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Perfectamente, Murakami —le respondió. El agente que había llegado primero a la escena, confundido, miraba a sus dos compañeros sin saber de qué estaban hablando.

—Resulta que este joven de aquí vino a nosotros con una curiosa historia.

—Curiosísima —reafirmó Takimoto.

—Y en esa historia él y otro joven iban a un parque por la noche —anunció el policía. Hizo una pausa dramática mientras mascaba el chicle, haciendo un globo y luego explotándolo. Sasuke volvió a reaccionar igual que antes al oír el sonido. No le gustaba nada a dónde lo estaba conduciendo esto. No debería haber venido—. Y dime, joven, ¿cuál era ese parque?

Sasuke murmuró por lo bajo unas cuantas palabras.

—Perdona, no te hemos oído, ¿podrías repetirlo? —le preguntó educadamente Murakami.

—El parque de la esquina de la calle 14, señor —masculló entre dientes Sasuke.

—Todo esto está muy bien —dijo el primer agente con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke no supo si era porque le desagradaba la situación o porque simplemente no aguantaba a sus compañeros y su evidente intención de burlarse de Sasuke. Aunque él apostaba por esto último—. Pero no hay ninguna prueba que demuestre que este chico hizo lo que le acusa el señor Yousuke.

Justo en ese mismo instante una señora mayor traspasó la puerta y con el bolso enorme que llevaba golpeó a Sasuke en la espalda magullada, haciéndolo trastabillar. El agente, sorprendido, agarró a Sasuke antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo, y un pequeño objeto salió volando del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta y cayó con estrépito en el piso, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de pararse por completo. Sasuke sintió como toda su sangre abandonaba su cara y un peso se instalaba en su estómago. Mierda. ¿Por qué no lo habría metido en el bolsillo del pantalón? Cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Mi móvil! —chilló Yousuke lleno de indignación. Sip, ahí estaba, justo como pensaba.

Media hora después, encerrado en la pequeña celda en la parte de atrás de la comisaría, esperando a que llegase su hermano y con el dolor de cabeza volviéndole con más intensidad que al principio, Sasuke pensó que ése, decididamente, no era su día.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_¡Ey! ¿Llegaste hasta aquí? ¡Enhorabuena!_

_Y dado que yo soy la autora y este es el espacio que yo utilizo, diré: ¡Mírate la película de Terminator! Si no te gusta la acción y crees que es una antigualla, al menos veétela para poder admirar la preciosa espalda de Schwarzenegger (joder con el nombre). Solamente tienes que ver los primeros cinco minutos. Y te lo digo en serio. SUS hombros no son normales._

_Y por último pero no por ello menos importante: ¿Un review? _


End file.
